The Evil Side
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: It's a side that's not to be messed with... but maybe one to change. Maybe even the most evil of souls can be made better. (Co-op with xXBalorBabeXx.)
1. Waking Up In Hell

Carly woke up slowly. The last thing she remembered was a massive hole opening up in the floor of their home, her, Johnny, Jason, the girls and little 2 year old Michael falling into blackness… it seemed to only be her here now.

"Johnny?!" Carly calls out. No response. Not the slightest sound apart from the rain hitting the old, cracked windows… only then did Carly see her surroundings. It looked like the building had been abandoned for decades, the floorboards broken and the walls faded and damp. She got up, trying to open the window and finding it stuck fast.

"Fuck it!" Carly mutters, seeing a nearby crowbar and picks it up, smashing the window and climbing out of it.

"Hey!" A young voice shouts, Carly looking back to see a small girl looking no older than 10 stood there. "Quick, it's not safe out there! They'll get you and before you know it, you'll be dead with no tongue!" The girl says, waving Carly back inside.

"Are... how did you end up here?" Carly says, approaching the hazel haired girl and checking her for injuries, finding none.

"I came here… a very long time ago… 50 years, to be exact." The girl says before a blue glow appears around her, her left eye disappearing, replaced by an empty socket with blood filling it, all slightly transparent. "I'm Yuki. No… I'm not going to hurt you. I'm about the only good one here." She says, the window glass flying back into place.

Carly fought her urge to scream, Yuki grabbing her hand and leading her down the hallway to another room, Carly's eyes widening when she heard Michael crying.

"I'm no mother but… I've been caring for him for the three days you've been out. See, he's fine." Yuki says, Michael walking quickly to her. He'd not long been walking but already, Carly could see he was fond of Yuki.

"Mama!" Michael says, Carly picking the toddler up into her arms and cradling him close to her, Michael wrapping his arms around Carly.

"My husband and... 3 older children... where are they?" Carly says, hearing two more sets of footsteps run towards her, 10 year old Michelle and 4 year old Jocelyn hugging their mom and brother.

"Mom-" 17 year old Jason says before turning down the hallway.

"-Dad, Mom's alright!" He says, him and Johnny running over to Carly but them and the girls disappear.

"So… it's just you two. This place… there's multiple versions of it, different tiny universes. I call them closed spaces but… it's only you two in this one. Johnny, Jason and the girls are in different spaces. I can go to them but… you can't." Yuki says, her right eye with a look of pity in it.

"Are they okay?!" Carly says.

"Johnny and Jocelyn are together… Jason is on his own and… so's Michelle." Yuki says.

Carly held Michael close to her as he started crying, the door being kicked open and Trevor charging in.

"Stop!" Yuki screams, flinching and jumping back as Trevor runs at her. Instantly, he hit a spot where the air seemed to go solid, an invisible wall between him and Yuki.

"It's okay, baby. We'll find them." Trevor heard Carly saying to Michael and turned to her, his temporary fit of rage fading away.

"Carly… you have no idea how much trouble we're in… it was a long time ago but you remember… my daughter, Sam? Well… she's here somehow. I know what she said about the transfer into Jason but she's here and… not nice." Trevor says.

Two other sets of footsteps caught their attention, Johnny and Jocelyn appearing in the doorway.

"Carly, are you okay?!" Johnny says, running to her and wrapping his arms around her and Michael, instantly jolting in pain. He moves back, Carly seeing a deep wound in his right arm. "Some little kid in a red dress… stabbed me with scissors." He says, holding his hand over it.

Jocelyn hugged Carly and Michael tightly, Carly lightly stroking Jocelyn's hair as Trevor grabbed a white cloth, handing it to Johnny.

"Thanks." Johnny says, wrapping it around his arm.

"You met... what's become of Sam then." Yuki says, sitting on the window edge, the tiny 6 year old seeming to know exactly what was going on.

"Sam would never-" Carly says, Jason helping Michelle into the room.

"What happened?!" She says, running over and seeing a cut on Michelle's left leg.

"Red dress girl attacked us… I'm fine but you can see what happened to her." Jason says, Yuki jumping down from the window.

"The girl in the red dress, that's Sam… or rather, Sachiko as she's now called… I'll just say that the dress used to be white." Yuki says, Carly taking a moment to realize what Yuki said. The dress was red from decades of blood being spilt.

Carly couldn't believe that Sam would do this... this seemed more like what Ivory would've done.

"How do we get out of here?" Carly says, Michael resting his head against her shoulder as Michelle hangs onto Johnny and Jason picks Jocelyn up into his arms.

"There's your problem… only Sachiko controls who leaves and stays… if you're going to leave, you're going to have to make her let you go… which in all 70, nearly 80 years of her spiritual existence has never happened… it's very complicated but she died in 1953." Yuki says.

"Sam didn't die until 2017... I remember because Ivory charged in and kicked her out of her wheelchair-" Carly says, everyone jumping out of the way as the door was kicked open, Carly blinking in shock when Ivory walked in.

"Somebody say my name?" Ivory says, suddenly freezing, unable to move.

"What's wrong, gone numb?" Yuki says, holding her hand outwards towards Ivory.

Ivory unfroze, his eyes fixed on the 2 year old in Carly's arms. He then glanced at Jocelyn and Michelle before seeing Jason.

"You were the one Sam reincarnated herself into." Ivory says.

"Yeah… and I'm half what she was so don't fuck around." Jason says, the Sam personality showing in his tone and the way he stood.

"Believe me, l intend no harm, Jason Riley. I was trying to get your mom's attention." Ivory says, Johnny stepping protectively in front of Carly and the kids.

"For god's sake, don't you remember that Trevor killed me, hung me from the Sandy Shores radio tower?" Ivory says, a blue glow like Yuki's appearing around him. "We're the only ones who won't kill you." He says.

"I didn't believe any of your lies when you were alive and I don't believe them now. Only thing missing is the demonic chanting Jack said you used to do." Carly says, handing Michael to Johnny.

"He misunderstood, that was me talking to Sachiko… she's the one who told me to do all these things I've done, almost like she possessed me." Ivory says.

"And who is Sachiko a reincarnation of? Believe me, Sam isn't who you remember." Yuki says.

"Why would she do this?" Carly says.

"Why not ask me yourself?" They all hear, turn around and see Sam in the doorway, looking like she did the day Sammy was murdered.

"You… what the hell happened to you, Sam?!" Carly says, Sam smirking before quickly flashing with light, appearing as a short 7 year old girl, her skin grey and her hair long and black. Just as everyone described, she was in a red dress with a few tears in it, her hands covered in blood and a large pair of scissors in her right.

"I happened. After I reincarnated myself inside Jason, I found myself being born in 1046 in Japan… then in 1953, at just 7, I saw my elementary school principal push my mother down the stairs and break her neck… then he strangled me to death over her body. Since then, I find violent killing very fun." Sachiko says, giggling a little at the end.

"Even I find that sick." Ivory says, Sachiko morphing into a 13 year old Gionna with her shirt torn, bruises and cuts all over her and a long knife wound on her neck.

"Remember this, Johnny? I enjoyed making that happen." Sachiko says, giggling again before once again changing into another form, this one Carly with the large wound in her head from the crowbar. "I couldn't stop laughing, Caroline… all the blood, it was just perfect." She says before changing back to the girl in the red dress, her normal form. "It was all me, you guys. I love to make you scared and angry."

Ivory stepped back as Sachiko morphed into a 17 year old version of him, numerous cuts and bruises all over.

"And did I love that day… mainly because you didn't." Sachiko says, hearing Michelle mutter something and quickly turns to her, becoming her normal form again, her eyes filled with rage.

"Who do you think you're talking to, little girl?! I'll wring your neck just to watch you squirm!" Sam says, materializing the scissors in her right hand, blood also covering the blades of them.

Carly lunged at Sachiko, wrestling the scissors out of her hands and sending them flying into the wall, leaving Sachiko stunned... she couldn't control the next morphing and changed into 13 year old Sam just after Sam was shot by Ivory.

"You… never. Ever. TOUCH. MY. SCISSORS!" Sam yells before the whole building shakes violently, Sam and the scissors disappearing before the ground settled.

Carly stepped back, Johnny reaching out and pulling her close... no signs of injuries. Michael reached for Carly, Carly grabbing him as Ivory walked into a room, returning with another pair of scissors.

"She has more than one pair… Carly, I'm so sorry but unless we can get her to agree to it, none of you are getting out of here alive." Ivory says.

A 17 year old Sam appeared in the doorway, wearing her favorite white dress and leather jacket, Carly stepping back cautiously as she cradled Michael close to her.

"I'm just… a shard. The last bit of the Sam you remember… the way to get Sachiko to agree is to appease her, make her anger go… once you do that, she'll be the 7 year old you see… and she's still me. The story she told is what really happened." Sam says, her look telling Carly that behind all the rage and desire for killing, Sachiko really just missed being alive.

"Ah, l see you've grown up a lot since I last saw you." Sam says, looking at Jason.

"Yeah, I'm 17 now. I still hear you." Jason says, Sam smiling a little.

"Glad I'm still somewhere then." Sam says. She then walked over to Carly, pulling her and Michael aside and whispering something into Carly's ear.

"She got mad when I stopped her from stabbing Jocelyn." Carly says, Sam nodding.

"Remind you of how Trevor reacted that day? Sachiko made him try to stab you." Sam says.

"Because of what Jason would become… Sam, how sick is she?!" Carly says.

"Picture the sickest person you've ever heard of, then forget about it because she's even sicker… Yuki was one of her first killings. There were three kids, all under 10. One of them got his guts sliced open and bled to death, the second got the top two thirds of her head strategically cut off and Yuki got her eye stabbed out… all three also got their tongues severed... that's how far Sachiko goes." Sam says.

"The thing is... there's one Johnny remembers easily... the aftermath at least." Sam says, Johnny thinking back to the night he pulled Gionna out of the West River.

 **9/18/97, Acter, Alderney...**

"No... not dying like this!" Gionna told herself, managing to get her right leg out of the chain connected to the cinder block that held her legs in place, blood from several knife wounds mixing with the freezing water. She tried to do the same thing with her left leg but was losing her energy and fast.

As she slipped into unconsciousness, Gionna felt someone's arms around her, pulling her up to the surface and out above the water.

Johnny swam over to the docks by the West River, pulling himself and Gionna out of the water, running up the stairs and putting her on the ground. Johnny grabbed his knife, picking the lock on the chain connected to Gionna's left leg and pulling it off before turning to her, checking for a pulse but not finding one.

"Damn it!" Johnny says, starting chest compressions on the 17 year old before pressing his mouth against hers, breathing into the smaller girl and checking her again. "Come on, Gionna. I can't lose you..." He says, repeating the chest compressions on her and breathing into her again.

Gionna started coughing violently as her eyes shot open, Johnny helping her sit up and patting her on her back as she coughed the water out of her body.

"Johnny..." Gionna says, Johnny's arms around her protectively, his right hand rubbing up and down her back.

"How the hell did you… never mind, no matter how much you scream at me, you're going to the hospital right now." Johnny says, getting out his phone and dialing 911.

Across the street, Gionna saw a little girl in a red dress with a pair of bloodstained scissors in her hands.

She let out a terrified scream, one that reminded Johnny of the night that she was attacked when she was 13.

"What's wrong, what did you see?" Johnny says, trying to comfort Gionna.

"Over there, she's over there!" Gionna screams, pointing across the street. Johnny looked over but the little girl was gone.

"What? Who's there?!" Johnny says, rubbing Gionna's unharmed left shoulder, her right with a deep knife wound in it.

"The... little girl... she had a blood soaked dress on. You probably think that I'm going crazy." Gionna says, Johnny holding her close to him.

"Gionna, you almost drowned, your brain's been partly starved of oxygen, you could see numerous things." Johnny says, Gionna slowly nodding before the girl appears again, closer this time and Gionna could see numerous tears in the dress and the grey paper-like skin, the eyes also grey with a look of pure rage in them.

"Tying someone to a cinder block and throwing them in the river... a bit old school but it almost worked." Gionna says as they hear the ambulance sirens nearby, followed by LCPD sirens and Francis getting out of his police car.

"Not meant to kill you… it's just hilarious watching you struggle." Gionna hears the girl say but almost like it was in her mind and no one else seemed to hear it.

"You want to go get yourselves killed in a mob war, leave the LCPD out of it!" Francis shouts as the paramedics run over with a stretcher, Gionna instinctively hanging onto Johnny.

"Fuck off, Francis!" Johnny says, picking Gionna up into his arms and standing up, putting her on the stretcher.

When Billy showed up at the E.R, his eyes widened the second he saw Gionna in one of the trauma rooms.

"What happened?!" Billy says as he runs over to Gionna and Johnny.

"Some idiot thought it was a good idea to stab her, chain her to a cinder block and throw her in the river… she kept mentioning some little girl." Johnny says.

"I think that the Forelli family would be better suspects in that." Billy says, Gionna turning away as Billy tried to touch her. "Normally, you scream at me when I've pissed you off. You being quiet... that's just not how you are." He says, Gionna looking at Billy.

"You... murdered Dominic... and now Franco tried to kill me." Gionna says, remembering the rage in Franco's eyes.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I really am." Billy says, lightly stroking Gionna's hair. Gionna tried to move her right arm but couldn't.

None of the three noticed the little girl in the red dress watching them. However, Jim had noticed her.

"Are you okay?" Jim says, the little girl looking up at him.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine." The girl says, acting hurt to give a reason for her blood soaked hands.

"What happened?!" Jim says.

"A very angry man pushed me down. He almost killed another girl tonight." The girl says, pointing to Gionna's room. When Jim walked into the room, the little girl disappeared.

"No, it's not okay! I can't move my fucking arm!" Gionna shouted, tears falling down her face.

"Sweetheart, the nerves are damaged, it's gonna take some time for them to heal-" Johnny says, stopping Gionna when she tries to get out of the bed.

Gionna rested her head against the pillow as Johnny wrapped him arms around her, Jim walking towards Billy and pulling him aside, both walking out of the room.

"Told you it was a bad idea to murder her ex! Now his family's trying to kill her!" Jim says, keeping his voice low.

Once again, the little girl watched, her eyes drifting to Gionna and Johnny before she disappeared again.

"Have fun?" Yuki asks as Sachiko reappears in the school.

"Lots of fun." Sachiko says, giggling a little before leaving the room.


	2. The Sad Side

"...so to get out… you're gonna have to face Sachiko and make her realize what she's done enough to make her let you all free." Sam says, everyone listening.

"Where is she?" Carly says, Sachiko appearing in front of her.

"I've about had it with you, Sam leftover! I'm Sam, you're not!" Sachiko says before opening her hand, pointing it towards Sam who screamed loudly before changing. It was like she was sucked into the hand, the two binding together but Sachiko was the dominant one. "Now I remember everything… how you pretty much let me die, Johnny!" Sachiko says, clear anger in her voice.

"You're not Sam!" Carly says, Sachiko looking at her.

"After the binding at Jason's birth, Sam was reborn as me. Therefore, I am Sam. I remember all her memories." Sachiko says.

"You're someone who was killed too soon, you miss being alive." Carly says, Sachiko feeling her rage disappearing.

"I… I hate it! I love killing, it's so good! You lot, you get to live while I don't so all of you will pay by entertaining me with death! Every human ever deserves to die!" Sachiko yells, her hand clenching around the scissors.

"You don't love killing... you just want to make everyone else suffer but you don't get any enjoyment out of it." Carly says, Sachiko dropping the scissors.

"I enjoy… knowing that someone else feels my pain… he hurt me so much…" Sachiko says, her left hand running a finger along the large scar on her neck where the elementary school principal had strangled her to death.

"He did that because he was sick..." Ivory says.

"And I made your father hurt that girl... because she was innocent like I was. Just a little girl walking around one night, she didn't deserve it." Sachiko says regretfully.

"No… she didn't." Ivory says, Sachiko closing her eyes as the last anger faded, replaced by regret and hate for herself.

"I'm sorry I hurt everyone, no one deserved it!" Sachiko says, tears suddenly falling violently down her face.

Carly looked at her, Sachiko looking up.

"You want to go home." Sachiko says, Carly nodding. "I wish I could go but... I can't. Putting me in the other universe would be giving me a chance to kill again." She says.

"But if you really regret it… you won't kill again." Jason says.

"You're right, Jason." Sachiko says before turning to Carly and resting her hand on Carly's left shoulder.

Carly felt everything blurring around

her... Sachiko saying "You all can go home now." before it all went black...

"Dad, she's waking up!" Jason shouts, Johnny running into the master bedroom as Carly's eyes opened.

Carly still felt Sachiko's hand on her left shoulder but Sachiko was nowhere to be seen.

"We all woke up in separate areas of the house, that was a hell of an earthquake." Jason says.

"That wasn't an earthquake." Carly says, trying to sit up but Johnny put his hands on her shoulders.

It was all still fresh in Carly's mind, Yuki, Ivory, Sam, all of it! Carly knew that what just happened to all of them was real!

Carly looks over after hearing a sob, a little shocked to see Sachiko laid on her side on the bed, still crying. She really did regret all of it, every single moment that passed just made her hate herself even more.

Carly reached out to comfort Sachiko but the little girl disappeared, Carly still hearing her crying.

"Sachiko… you don't have to hide yourself." Carly says, Sachiko reappearing on the bed. Carly realized that the last time Sachiko was alive, she had two large hands squeezing on her neck and all the feelings were keeping it in her mind.

Carly sat up carefully, brushing her hand against Sachiko's shoulder, Sachiko looking at her.

"You... remind me of my mommy." Sachiko says before disappearing again.

"I'm gonna go check on everyone else, I'll be right back, mom." Jason says, hugging Carly before leaving the room.

"You saw her too?" Carly says, Johnny nodding as he stroked Carly's hair, seeing the bruise on Carly's forehead from where her head hit the floor. They got up, walking into the hallway.

"Mommy, why's that girl in my bed?" Jocelyn asks, Carly looking through the door and seeing Sachiko in Jocelyn's bed, sleeping with her back turned to the door.

"Jocelyn, go into Michelle's room, okay?" Carly says, hugging Jocelyn before Jocelyn follows Johnny to Michelle's room, Carly walking into Jocelyn's room and over to Sachiko.

"Carly..." Sachiko says after turning around.

"I think it would help... if you tell me what happened when you were younger... when you started..." Carly says, Sachiko nodding.

"Feeling like I needed to make everyone suffer... watching them die."

Sachiko says, seeing the surgical scar on Carly's right shoulder from where Ivory shot her. "I was there... that day. Ivory didn't want to shoot you." She says.

 **3/5/13, 3:40pm, Safehouse on Senora Road...**

"Oh, stop the demonic chanting, she's alive!" Sachiko says, appearing in front of Ivory.

"You… you made me do that!" Ivory shouts, Sachiko smirking.

"Yeah… good show, I loved it." Sachiko says.

"She's just a damn kid! She's-" Ivory says.

"Innocent?! Bullshit!" Sachiko yells.

"Yeah, it's bullshit now! And anyway, no one should get nearly killed at 16!" Ivory shouts, standing up.

"You think?! I was 7 when I was murdered, no one is ever too young to die!" Sachiko yells, pulling her scissors from her dress pocket.

"Okay, put those down! Stop!" Ivory says.

"Stop... that's exactly what that girl in Liberty City screamed when your father attacked her." Sachiko says.

"You made him do that?! You're just sick!" Ivory yells, Sachiko moving faster than he could even see, a blur of red in front of him before he found himself pinned against the wall, Sachiko pressing the scissors open against his neck.

"Shut up or I swear, your blood will be everywhere after I slice your throat like a pork chop!" Sachiko yells, drawing a small amount of blood as an example.

"Ivory!" Sachiko heard someone shout before fading away.

"Carly was just an example of what we're capable of doing together." Sachiko says before disappearing completely, the scissors falling to the ground.

"Ivory, snap out of it! The demon's gone!" Ariana says, helping Ivory up and over to the couch.

"She... made me... hurt... Carly." Ivory says.

"Who made you hurt... wait, who's Carly?" Ariana says, grabbing a towel and pressing it to Ivory's wound on the left side of his neck. "Damn, that's gonna leave a hell of a scar." She says, Ivory nodding.

"It was that kid… Sachiko, the red dress girl… she made me shoot a school kid, then did this." Ivory says.

"A school kid..." Ariana says.

"20 years to the day that dad brutalized another little girl." Ivory says, Ariana looking at him in horror.

"Did… did Sachiko… make him do that too?! She's just… she's fucking sick!" Ariana says before being hit hard from behind, falling to reveal Sachiko stood there.

"Sorry, did I hear my name?" Sachiko says, the same evil smirk as usual on her face.

"Why? What did-" Ivory says.

"I just like hurting the living. Ari's just unconscious, don't worry." Sachiko says before disappearing, Ari opening her amber colored eyes and sitting up, Ivory crouching down next to her.

"She hit me." Ariana says, Ivory resting his right hand on her head, lightly stroking Ariana's dark red hair.

"Yeah... which is why no one else can ever know what she's made us do." Ivory says, Ariana nodding.

 **Present time...**

"I made Ivory do that to you... then I made him shoot Sam." Sachiko says.

"You are Sam… or whatever's left of her, you're it." Carly says.

"Then I deserved it… god, it hurts." Sachiko says, rubbing her neck. "I… my body was last like this when I… I think it's still like that… in the state moments after I died." She says, Carly noticing the marks were now a mix of dark red and purple, as if she'd only just been strangled.

Carly stood up to get some ice but Sachiko stopped her.

"It... wouldn't help." Sachiko says before disappearing completely.

"Sachi… I'm not gonna hurt you." Carly says, Sachiko reappearing a few seconds after.

"I know… I just don't feel… safe. You remember how you felt around people after your serious injuries… whatever you had, I've got worse because I really died." Sachiko says, looking like she would be crying but had no tears left.

She disappeared again, this time not reappearing but Carly could still sense her there. A knock at the front door caught Carly's attention and she walked into the living room, opening the door, Lamar hugging her tightly.

"L... Lamar... squeezing me." Carly manages to say, Lamar letting go.

"You had me goin out of my mind!" Lamar says.

"I'm fine, Lamar." Carly says, Lamar nodding before looking confused.

"Hey… since when did you have a fifth child?" Lamar asks, Carly looking around to see Sachiko sat on the couch in one of Michelle's nightdresses since the two were almost the same size.

"That's the fool Franklin's always telling you about?" Sachiko says, startling Lamar.

Lamar pulled Carly aside, seeing the bruise on Carly's forehead as Jason walks in, closing the front door behind him.

"Uncle Lamar?" Jason says.

"Hey, kid. Uh-" Lamar says, pointing to Sachiko.

"It's a long story." Carly and Jason say simultaneously.

"Well, you's got a big bruise, Jason looks like he's been through a head backwards and you've suddenly got a fifth kid, I'm ready to listen." Lamar says, Sachiko rolling her eyes.

"You sound like blockhead did." Sachiko says.

"Who's blockhead?" Lamar says.

"Long story." Sachiko says before standing up and going to the kitchen, getting a glass of water.

"L... we were... sucked into another world is the best way to describe it." Carly says, Sachiko nodding in agreement.

"Okay, I need to change to the weed you all been taking." Lamar says.

"I haven't smoked any weed since I was 19!" Carly says, shoving Lamar playfully.

"And you can ask Sachi because she probably watched." Jason says, Sachiko playfully throwing a small splash of her water at him. "Hey, I get enough of that from Michelle!" He says, trying not to laugh.

"Unfortunately for you, there's another young girl in the family to worry about." Sachiko says before throwing more water at him.

Carly couldn't help but wonder what Sam was like at Sachiko's age... she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around and seeing Sam.

"But I thought that-" Carly says.

"This happens sometimes. Like I said, I'm never gone." Sam says.

"Oh yeah… I'm basically me and Sam combined into one person… but imagine plasticine, you can push two bits together but there's always a seam where they join, a weaker part… there are times when our two souls separate for a few minutes." Sachiko says.

"Yeah and it's time for us to go back now... don't worry, we'll see you again." Sam says.

"You will… I want to stay." Sachiko says.

"Sachiko, you know what happened last time." Sam says, Sachiko nodding.

"Okay." Sachiko says, her and Sam disappearing.

Sachiko glared at Sam angrily when they arrived back at the school, the nightdress replaced by the red dress.

"I want to live." Sachiko says, her voice flat with no emotion.

"You know that last time you tried that, you almost killed Gionna!" Sam says.

"I… don't care." Sachiko says. Sam knew what was coming. A new anger, now driven by her rage about her death but driven by her want to live.

"You're gonna hate me for this." Sam says, stabbing Sachiko with Sachiko's own scissors and watching her fall to the ground, blood pouring out of the smaller girl.

"Sam!" Sachiko yells, fading away. Sam closes her eyes and opens them again, Sachiko's eyes staring at her.

"Sorry, kid. It's the only way." Sam says.

"You… are as bad as he was… what you gonna do next, rape me?!" Sachiko says, anger filling her.

"I'd never inflict that kind of pain on anyone. Us merging is the only way of balancing everything... we will get to live again." Sam says, Sachiko feeling her rage disappearing completely.

"Okay." Sachiko says, managing to stand up and close her eyes, Sam doing the same. The two started glowing as they started binding… then Sachiko started laughing.

Sam jolted, yelling out in pain that went right through her very being, Sachiko laughing louder.

"Once the connection is made, I can absorb the energy of you and repair myself, also giving me enough to keep this place frozen while I live… oh, and you stay here forever, no energy, no ability to do anything." Sachiko says as the light turns red, energy leaving Sam and entering Sachiko.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Sachiko!" Sam yells, the light turning white and Sachiko screaming painfully, the energy transferring back into Sam and Sachiko fading away, Sam standing up. "Even in death, I always fight back." She says, her eyes fading back to brown before she pulls herself through the barrier, standing outside Trevor's caravan.

"Dad, get off your ass!" Sam yells, scaring Trevor.

"Sam?! But... how?!" Trevor says.

"You gonna babble on or are you gonna hug me, old man?!" Sam says, Trevor putting his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"It is you!" Trevor cried happily, pulling Sam into a hug, Sam returning the hug.

"I missed you too, Dad." Sam says, tears falling down her face.


	3. Bring Me Back

"Now you're the one who's stuck here forever." Sachiko hears someone say, struggling to open her eyes and seeing Ivory.

"Why… did she do this? She betrayed me, taking all the energy for herself when there's a little girl here who misses life… I don't want to be dead." Sachiko says.

"I don't want to be dead either but you took complete control of me, Sachiko... you made me do all those horrible, unforgivable things." Ivory says.

"You wanted to." Sachiko says.

"No, that's not gonna work this time. Like you said, we're not too young to die... believe me, I'm sorry for what happened to you as a child but that was no excuse to make everyone else suffer." Ivory says.

"No, everyone misunderstands… I just wanted their souls to keep mom company, I didn't want her to be alone! But slowly, all the killing turned me insane, it wasn't my choice to enjoy it!" Sachiko says.

"Sachi..." Sachiko hears someone say, turning to see her mom.

"Mama?" Sachiko says, Yoshie sitting next to her.

"Baby, we were able to keep each other company... you didn't have to do this." Yoshie says.

"If I could… I'd make everyone alive again… but Sam took all the life energy, I was going to but without it, I can't." Sachiko says.

"She took it because it was.. killing you... she was saving you." Yoshie says.

"I don't want to be saved… If I can't be human, I don't want to be anything!" Sachiko says, tears falling again.

"Close your eyes and rest, my little one. You'll need it." Yoshie says, Sachiko nodding and closing her eyes. Even if she did have any energy, she could never argue with her mom. Yoshie kissed Sachiko on her forehead before pulling Ivory aside.

"We have to wait. It won't be long before another soul is created... then she can live again." Ivory says.

"One soul is killed for another to live." Yoshie says, Ivory nodding.

"And right now, I know someone who's gonna be in for a surprise when Sam shows up alive in LS." Ivory says.

"Carly missed Sam so much. Wait, you mean-" Yoshie says.

"Yeah. Sam's gonna meet my little brother... I really wish I'd been nicer to Jack but... it's in the past now." Ivory says.

"If Sam hadn't taken all the energy, We could be hopping into the living world at free will but… she's damn selfish." Yoshie says, glancing at Sachiko who still had tears running down her face while she slept.

"Everything in it's time." Ivory says before they see Sachiko open her eyes.

"It's... starting..." Sachiko says, her body glowing white.

"Well... that was unexpected... a little soon but... I guess Ari didn't wait too long." Ivory says.

"Ari?" Yoshie says.

"Ariana... the girl who was named after my sister... Jack's kid." Ivory says, re establishing the link between him and Ariana and hearing her and Tyler in the motel room in Paleto Bay.

"Mommy… what's happening?!" Sachiko says, frightened and shaking a little.

"You're going back." Yoshie says, Sachiko fading away.

"I... damn, Tyler… my head hurts..." Ariana says breathlessly, lying back against the bed.

"Ari?!" Tyler says before turning to the door. "Jack!" He shouts, Jack running in and seeing Ariana.

"Ari-" Jack says.

"Dad, what the hell?!" Ariana shouted, the 19 year old covering herself up.

"Tyler, what the hell did you do?!" Jack shouts.

"Nothing, I-" Tyler says.

"Guys, stop! What the hell is with my voice?!" Ariana says, her voice sounding like two different ones talking in sync.

"Ari, get dressed! I'm taking you home!" Jack says, throwing Ariana's clothes at her before walking outside, grabbing his phone and calling Carly.

"Jack, I just got little Michael to go to sleep." Carly says, her voice low.

"Carly… Ari's gone wierd, her voice is like it's… doubled and she said she got a headache and the way she was sat… just wasn't like her-" Jack says before hearing a different voice in the bedroom.

"Oh… I'm naked, that's a great start." Sachiko says, looking at the result of binding Ariana with herself. She still basically looked like herself but had Ariana's skin tone, her body shape and her clothes, which there were none of. But she was still her 7 year old size and had the same face and hair.

"Ari?" Tyler manages to say.

"Oh... hi there." Ariana says, morphing back into her 19 year old self and scaring the hell out of Tyler. "Oh, don't worry. Everything's fine, Tyler." She says, Tyler screaming in horror.

'We have to separate or this is going to kill both of us!' Sachiko says in Ariana's mind.

'Separate… first off, you just combined yourself with me and now… you want me to help you become alive?!' Ariana says. After a few seconds, Ariana's body starts stretching, looking like it was about to tear in half but then the two sides came free… two different people.

Or two identical people.

"Oh… did we seriously just become… twins?!" Sachiko says in disbelief, seeing both of them in the form of the two combined.

"We both got half of each other… so yeah, I guess we're twins." Ariana says, also stunned.

"I was trying to reincarnate myself

but... this works too. I'm alive again." Sachiko says, reaching out and resting her hand on the mirror as Tyler gets dressed.

"So… which of you is Ari?" Tyler asks.

"Me." Both girls say together.

"We're both half of each other… so in a way, there's two Aris and two Sachis." Sachiko says.

"Uh... give me a second." Tyler says before walking outside and telling Jack what just happened.

"Uh... we'll be right there." Jack says, hanging up.

"Hey, dad." Both girls say together as Jack steps into the room.

"Right... Ari was originally a twin..." Jack says.

"Well hey, now I… we are again." One girl says.

"Yeah... Sachi, right? I think we know someone who can figure this out." Ariana says.

"Yeah… Carly." Sachiko says.

"You met her already?" Jack says.

"Well, she is Ariana's godmother." Sachiko says.

"Our godmother. We're both almost exactly the same." Ariana says.

"God, yeah… shall I wear something different to help tell the difference?" Sachiko says.

"Yeah, we don't want to scare her half to death." Ariana says before the four of them get in Jack's car and leave, Tyler unsure of what to say.

It was a while before they reached the Klebitz house, Sachiko dressed in black skinny jeans, a red tank top and red and black hi top sneakers while Ariana was dressed in a purple tank top, grey shorts and grey sandals.

"Sachiko?" Carly says, Sachiko nodding.

"I'm alive again, Auntie Carly." Sachiko says.

"Auntie?" Carly asks, shocked when Ariana steps out from behind the car.

"We binded, we became twins… we're the same person." Ariana says.

"Come on in and explain before Trevor shows up." Carly says, everyone walking in and Carly closing the door.

Everyone sits down, both Ariana and Sachiko following Sachiko's habit of having a glass of water.

"So. I went back with Sam, wanted to come back here and live, didn't care of the consequences at that point so Sam decided it was a good idea-" Sachiko says.

"-to take all my life energy and revive herself, utterly selfish act if you ask me." Ariana says.

"So my mom and Ivory managed to find a soul compatible enough to bind me with and did-" Sachiko says.

"Creating twins of both of us, half Ariana, half Sachiko." Ariana says, finishing the explanation.

Carly took a deep breath as Johnny and Jason walk into the room, Johnny blinking in shock.

"It worked better than last time." Sachiko says.

"Last time?" Jack says.

"When Gionna was almost killed by a reckless driver, that was... when I tried to do the same with her as I have with Ari." Sachiko says.

"I should've listened to her then." Johnny says, remembering that day.

 **9/18/01, Leftwood Hospital, I.C U.**

"What... the hell?" Gionna says, reaching her hand out at Sachiko.

"You… won't want to know what I tried to do." Sachiko says.

"What do you... mean by-" Gionna says, struggling to sit up.

"You remember the drowning 4 years ago, remember the girl… that was me. Here, I wanted to… bind us together so I could be alive again because I'm dead and I hate it." Sachiko says.

"So you-" Gionna says.

"Yeah, possessed Franco... and the man that attacked you when you were 13." Sachiko says. She put her hand over her mouth to muffle Gionna's screams but Sachiko found herself fading away.

Gionna's eyes were closed tight as she continued screaming, hearing someone running in and feeling their arms around her, a familiar hand stroking her hair.

"Gionna, it's okay. It was just a bad dream." Johnny says, Gionna breathing roughly as Johnny rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

"No, there was a girl here! She said she possessed Franco when he put me in the river, and that guy who… attacked me when I was 13." Gionna says, opening her eyes but Sachiko was gone. "I'm losing my mind." She says.

"You're not losing your mind. You were hit by a car and were out cold for two days. The car hit you so hard that it knocked you off the Old Alderney freeway and into the river." Johnny says.

"I almost drowned again? I... I can't remember." Gionna says.

"You won't. You were knocked out by the car impact and unconscious by the time you went over the barrier." Johnny says, Gionna resting her head on his shoulder.

Sachiko watched them from outside the room, anger building in her.

"Every time I try... he always saves her!" Sachiko says angrily, disappearing.

It was a while before Gionna fell back into sleep, Johnny brushing her hair out of her face. He carefully placed her back onto the bed, pulling the white covers up to her shoulders and kissing her on her forehead, lying down and falling asleep, putting a protective arm around her.

"If you hadn't saved her, I'd be alive again!" Johnny heard Sachiko shout and opened his eyes, blinking in shock.

"Why are you trying to kill her?! Who are you?!" Johnny says as Sachiko reveals a pair of scissors in her right hand.

Sachiko let out an evil giggle before disappearing, reappearing in front of the school and seeing Yuki.

"Sachiko… you seem to be spending a lot of time in the living world now…" Yuki says.

"Oh yes, quite fun up there, 7 billion people to play with." Sachiko says, smirking as she briefly imagined all the pain she could bring… to 7 billion people.

"Why her?" Yuki says.

"Yuki… just… I'm not gonna tell that, that's for me to know." Sachiko says before walking inside the school.

 **Present time…**

"I wasn't trying to kill Gionna the first time… I just-" Sachiko says.

"Wanted to be alive again but… she… why?" Johnny says.

"I… I tried while she was there and her soul… rejected me, she'd already known about me for too long… and built up a wall against me so when I couldn't bind with her… the anger took over and I tried to kill her." Sachiko says.

"She was just a scared kid…" Jack says.

"I tried it again-" Sachiko says, looking at Carly. "-it wasn't too long after you lost your memory." She says.

"That… you were on the beach in North Chumash when I got attacked by a shark." Carly says.

"Yeah… I watched from the shore as I… controlled the shark." Sachiko says, the regret of all the killing once again showing in her face.

 **9/12/13, North Chumash…**

"Klebitz, what the hell happened?!" Jack shouted as he got out of his Kumura, running over and seeing Johnny put a barely conscious Carly on the nearby lounge chair, blood pouring from Carly's upper right leg.

"Some fucking shark came up to the shore, attacked her!" Johnny says, taking his shirt off and tying it around Carly's leg to stop the bleeding.

Carly struggled to keep her eyes open, feeling a hand on her injured leg and flinched, trying to move away when she saw the blurred outline of a damaged red dress.

"Please… lower the wall around your soul… I want to be alive again." Sachiko says in Carly's mind.

'No… I don't know you… for all I know, you're trying to kill me!' Carly thought. Sachiko listened closely to what Carly was singing in her head.

"September 77, Port Elizabeth weather fine… it was business as usual… in police room 619… oh, Biko, Biko, because, Biko, Biko… oh, Biko, Biko, because, Biko…"

Sachiko backed off… Carly was trying to stay alive for the same reason Sachiko wanted to be alive again, neither one wanted to be dead.

Sachiko returned outside the school, Yuki waiting for her.

"I couldn't do it… her spirit's too strong." Sachiko says, sadness and anger in her voice.


	4. Really Starting To Change

**Sandy Shores, A few hours later…**

"Sam, don't-" Sachiko says, Carly looking from her to Sam and then Ariana. Sam had called Carly and told her to bring Ariana and Sachiko to Zancudo avenue and that if Sachiko wouldn't tell the truth, Sam would.

Carly knew that Sam meant it too.

"Don't what?! Tell them that you killed Ari's twin brother? Or that you tried to reincarnate yourself into little Michael and caused Carly to go into premature labor, Sachi?!" Sam says, venom in her voice.

Sachiko looked down, refusing to look at Sam, Carly or Ariana.

"You… almost caused me to lose my son?!" Carly says in a mix of shock, disbelief and most of all, anger.

"And her being out here among the living again puts us all in danger because she can't control her need to kill." Sam says.

Sachiko's head snapped up in anger, her grey eyes reappearing as she lunged at Sam, a pair of scissors in her hands but Carly tackled Sachiko and knocked the scissors out of Sachiko's hand, sending them flying before punching Sachiko, knocking her out.

"I haven't said this in a while but… hell's walking on earth." Carly says, standing up as Ariana and Sam grab Sachiko by her legs and arms, dragging her into Trevor's caravan.

Sachiko woke up a while later, seeing the three women… however, she could tell they just wanted answers and that tying her to the chair was just a precautionary measure.

"If this is what you do to the winner, I'd hate to see what happens to the runner up." Sachiko says, her grey eyes showing the slight tint of purple.

"We just want to know why. Why try to kill my son? Why did you kill Ari's twin brother?" Carly says, her arms crossed.

"My… anger-" Sachiko says.

"Took over? Little girl, that excuse is getting old." Carly says.

"You don't deserve any children, Carly... Sam should be their mom-" Sachiko says, stopping when Carly grabs Sachiko's own scissors and held the blade against Sachiko's throat.

"If I were you, I'd think carefully about the next words to come out of that mouth. Nobody hurts my children, you evil bitch." Carly says, Sachiko shaking a bit.

Sam didn't like the aggressiveness coming out of Carly but knew it was her mama bear side. Hell, if Sam had kids and someone tried to hurt them, she wouldn't be held responsible for her actions.

Sachiko looked at Sam and Ariana but neither one made any attempt to calm Carly down. That was when Trevor walked in, shocked at what he was seeing unfolding in front of him.

"Carly… I am what the original Sam became, I'm the same person reborn with a new past… I want to live, I can't help my anger-" Sachiko says.

"Shut up about your fucking anger!" Carly shouts, Trevor pulling her away and Sam pulling the scissors out of Carly's hands.

"Dad, look at Carly… then look at Sachiko." Sam says, Trevor doing so.

"Now both of you think back to the night that little Michael was born." She says.

2 years ago…

"They keep fighting, they're gonna drive me insane." Jack says, Carly nodding and rubbing her stomach when pain shoots through her, followed by something she's felt three times before. She knew something wasn't right, this little baby wasn't due for another 6 weeks.

'Trying to get inside this baby's head but all I'm doing is pushing it down! Oh… I've just started a very early labor, haven't I?' Sachiko thought.

"Can you two stop?!" Carly shouts, Johnny, Jack and Trevor looking at her in concern. "Johnny, it's time, we need to get to the hospital." She says, carefully getting off the couch. Johnny ran over, picking Carly up into his arms while Trevor ran into the master bedroom, finding the overnight bag but seeing Sachiko standing by the bed.

"Who are you? What's with the damaged dress?" Trevor says.

"I… I might've made a horrible mistake-" Sachiko says, interrupted by a pain filled scream from Carly, Sachiko covering her ears. Trevor bolted out of the room and handed the bag to Jack, Johnny taking Carly to the Kumura with Jack following them while Trevor got into the Canis Crusader, seeing a police roadblock not too far ahead as they drove towards Mount Zonah.

"Fuck off, Junior! Carly's about to have her and Johnny's kid!" Trevor shouts, ramming through the police roadblock as the two cars barreled through, several police cars following them, sirens blaring.

Jack heard something above him as Johnny tried to comfort Carly, Jack picking up the CB radio Trevor installed.

"Trevor… damn it, we've got LSPD choppers on us!" Jack says, Carly screaming as she squeezed Johnny's hand.

"Got a little surprise for these fuckers!" Trevor says. "Hey, Jason, you in the Phoenix?" He shouts.

"What's all the noise about?!" Jason asks.

"We've got half the LSPD on our asses because Jack and I pulled a little robbery earlier and-" Trevor says, cut off by Carly screaming "Jack, drive faster!" "-your mom's gone into premature labor, bud! We need your help!" Trevor shouts.

"You got it! Get mom to the hospital and-" Jason says, hearing Carly screaming in the background and Johnny encouraging her to breathe and stay calm and Carly trying to. Jason set the CB down, revving up the engine and ramming the Phoenix into several LSPD cars, incidentally running the officers over.

"Stay outta this, Jason!" Junior shouts through the CB.

"Fuck off, you barrel of monkey nuts! My mom doesn't need all this stress!" Jason shouted back.

"This… is my fault." Sachiko says, appearing in the passenger seat next to Jason.

"What do you mean by that? Who are you?" Jason says.

"Just… Shinozaki. I… I may have kicked off her labor." Sachiko says.

Jason sped up recklessly, Sachiko screaming and disappearing. As she reappears outside the school, she felt Yuki's hands on her shoulders and stopped screaming, opening her eyes and looking at her.

"Sachiko, what's wrong?" Yuki says.

"I just… just caused a woman to go into premature labor." Sachiko says.

It was hours after that that Jason walked into Carly's hospital room, seeing newborn Michael in her arms and Michelle and Jocelyn in the room, both looking in amazement at their little brother.

"What happened to you?" Carly asks, her, Johnny and the girls seeing scratches and bruises on Jason's face and arms.

"I… might've totaled the Phoenix… are you okay?" Jason says, walking over and getting a closer look at little Michael.

"A little sore… you want to hold him?" Carly says, handing Michael to Jason, who carefully takes him into his arms.

"Hey, little bro. Sorry about all the chaos but don't worry, that sheriff ain't getting anywhere near us." Jason says, the newborn babbling at him.

"Hey, no swearing, kiddo." He says.

'Yeah… that's definitely Sam.' Carly and Johnny thought, both kissing.

Present time…

"I don't know what they want to do with her." Carly says, pulling her leather jacket off and going into Michael's room, the toddler jumping off the bed and running over to her, Carly picking him up in her arms. "Hey, kiddo." She says, Johnny knowing that Carly was fighting back tears.

"Mama… don't be sad." Michael says, brushing his little hand against Carly's face. Michael being very smart for a child his age definitely reminded Carly of herself as a toddler.

After all, that was the first time Carly used naughty words against Amanda, just after Gionna fell out the window in Liberty City.

"Mama… I keep having strange dreams… almost every night." Michael says.

"What about, baby?" Carly says, concerned.

"I think… hurting people… very badly. I don't like it mama, it's scary." Michael says, Carly cradling him close to her and kissing him on his forehead.

"It's okay, baby. Bad dreams aren't real, they can't hurt you." Carly says as Jason walks in, Johnny guiding him into the hallway.

"What happened?" Jason says.

"Sounds like Michael dreams of being Sachiko." Johnny says.

"She did say… she may have left a print in his mind, I think he might be dreaming some of her memories." Jason says, looking in and hearing Carly singing Mercy Street to Michael. "Lester used to sing that to mom when she was little, right?" He says.

"Yeah and she started singing it to you and your siblings when you were born." Johnny says, seeing Michelle rubbing her neck and walks over to her, crouching down. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He says.

"Daddy, my neck hurts." Michelle says, Johnny looking at her and seeing no visible signs of injury to her neck but he knew she was in pain from how she was acting. He picked Michelle up in his arms and walked towards the living room, Carly seeing this and following with Michael in her arms.

"Jason, what's wrong with Michelle?" Jocelyn says, tugging at Jason's jeans until he picked her up in his arms.

"I don't know little one but I don't like it." Jason says, walking into the living room and to the living room, Johnny gently pressing an ice pack to the back of Michelle's neck.

"Better?" Johnny says.

"Yeah. Thank you, Daddy." Michelle says, Johnny kissing her on her forehead.

"You just need to be careful, babydoll. Don't play too roughly with other kids, okay?" Johnny says.

"Okay." Michelle says, thinking she might've hurt herself from playing with her friends at LS Elementary school.

"I don't like this, mama." Michael says, resting his head on Carly's shoulder.

"I know baby but children just play too rough sometimes. I used to." Carly says softly.

"Auntie Sam said… you weren't very happy with that girl, Sachi." Michael says.

"Yeah… I wasn't. Wait, how'd you know that?" Carly says.

"I said, Auntie Sam told me." Michael says.

Carly then walked down the hallway, seeing Sam and Jason.

"She snuck in through the window." Jason says before all four join Johnny, Michelle and Jocelyn in the living room.

"The window again, Sam?" Johnny says.

"Nothing you're unfamiliar with, breaking into the Cipriani house at night." Sam says.

"Gionna had wire traps set once… burned Billy's left leg." Johnny says, Sam trying not to laugh.

"I used wire traps sometimes." Everyone hears, seeing Sachiko stood upside down on the ceiling. "Well, with piano wire." She says.

"How are you doing that, honestly? Jack broke his arm once like that." Jason says as Sachiko jumps down, landing on her feet.

"You think I can't reverse the direction of gravity affecting me?" Sachiko says. "And… I intend no harm… I just wanted to stop here before going around the city." She says.

"What makes you want to stop here?" Johnny asks, remembering that from the looks of their last encounter, Sachiko and Carly hated each other.

"Well… I believe Michelle had a pain in her neck… and if I'm right, that hasn't gone away, has it?" Sachiko says, Michelle nodding. "Right then… with the mother's permission, I'd like to… become a doctor for the moment." She says.

Carly nodded reluctantly, Sachiko walking to Michelle and waving her hand over Michelle's neck, white light emitting and making Michelle's pain go away.

"Scanned it, numbed it at the same time." Sachiko says, Yuki appearing with an Ifruit tablet and handing it to Sachiko. "Oh…" She says before pulling a stack of small cards from Yuki's pocket, reading the things written on it.

'I could be wrong, but…'

'Here's our problem…'

'Stay calm, but…'

"What's she doing?" Carly asks.

"Trying to be nice." Yuki says.

"There is no nice way to tell someone… that they're going to die." Sachiko says, her tone now completely serious.

Michelle screamed, running and hiding behind Carly, Carly trying to calm her down.

"What Michelle has is a Chronologue. It will have been agonising at first, but the pain slowly fades and when it's all gone… her brain just stops. I've used them before, but I swear to you, this wasn't me." Sachiko says.

Carly screamed in horror and agony, Jason turning his rage to Sachiko.

"It wasn't me but I know who it was." Sachiko says.

"Who?!" Carly and Johnny shout simultaneously.

"Someone who has an equal amount of power to me… Ivory. Well… start saying goodbye, because you just got one too, Carly." Sachiko says.

"Make… him… stop." Carly says through the pain before Sachiko disappears, reappearing and scaring Ivory.

"Stop this! Right now!" Sachiko says.

"There is a way… but… I've set it up, you have to find it first." Ivory says.

"No, you stop it!" Sachiko shouts.

"Look, either find the way or let them die… tell you what, I'll remove one of them." Ivory says before putting his hands behind his back. "Pick a hand." He says.

Sachiko thinks for a moment before tapping his right arm, Ivory sending her back, Carly's pain suddenly stopping.

"We've got a way. Michelle, I'm sorry but you need to feel it, it's a countdown." Sachiko says before removing the pain block, Michelle grimacing as she felt it again, and only a grimace told everyone that time had already passed.

"Right… Michelle, when did the pain start?" Sachiko asks.

"This morning." Michelle says, Jason grabbing Michael as Carly's vision blurred, Johnny catching her in his arms as Sam caught Michelle.

"Now… I get what I want." Carly and Michelle both heard Ivory say.

Sachiko heard it too, forcing Ivory to appear and making him fall to his knees, rendering him unable to move.

"This stops now, Ivory!" Sachiko shouts, Ivory suddenly feeling pain in his neck. "Who did you bind with?!" She shouts.

"That, I'm not saying… except for… Trap Street." Ivory says, smirking a little.

"Fine… have a good kick in the teeth." Sachiko says, Carly and Michelle both suddenly being forced awake, Ivory screaming before disappearing.

"Right, you two, I've just made you literally unable to lose consciousness or fall asleep, only way to stop him. I'll remove it once we get rid of Michelle's chronologue. Carly, what time did she wake up?" Sachiko says.

"8am… she wasn't feeling okay so we let her stay home from school." Carly says.

"Right… so we've got about 2 and a half hours. 2 and a half hours to save Michelle, gonna be cutting it close." Sachiko says.

"Trap Street… why does that sound familiar?" Carly says, thinking back.

"It's a map thing… you know, someone makes a map of a city, adds in an extra street and names it after one of their kids or something, then if that street appears on someone else's map, they know the work's been stolen." Jason says.

"Carly, it's somewhere… you know where." Sachiko says, listening to Carly's thoughts.

"I think… somewhere in Strawberry." Carly says.

"Right… so, first place to look…" Sachiko says before pointing out the window to the Libertonium. "Maps." She says. Sachiko then made everyone disappear and reappear in the Libertonium.

"Right… maps, look for maps… then we're gonna do something completely stupid, but it's to save Michelle." Sachiko says.

As everyone looked, Carly stopped by two that looked almost identical…

Except for the handwriting.

"You find it?!" Sachiko says, reappearing next to her and looking at the maps.

"There's about 20 streets here that aren't real… but it's the South-East corner area of Strawberry." Carly says.

"Yeah, see, bet you're glad you didn't kill me now." Sachiko says.

"Yeah… what are you gonna do now?" Carly says.

"There's a perception filter on that area, makes you ignore or miss certain things, like streets. Now, there'll be 2 or 3 of them to divert us, so we need to know where they are… so… Jocelyn, put these on." Sachiko says before throwing a pair of glasses to Jocelyn, wires up the sides of them. "And… relax." She says before Jocelyn suddenly found herself flying above the city… well, being held by Sachiko who was flying.

"Keep looking directly down, the glasses will track your eye movements. Your eyes will skip over the filter areas, that's how we're gonna know where they are, the glasses are creating a map." Sachiko says as she slowly moves the two of them across Strawberry. Jocelyn couldn't help but laugh happily at what she was doing.

A few minutes later, Sachiko and Jocelyn landed on a sidewalk in Strawberry, where everyone else had been teleported to.

"I wanna do that more often!" Jocelyn says happily.

"Looks like we found it… now… close your eyes." Sachiko says, Carly and Michelle grabbing each other's hands before closing their eyes.

"Guys, here, look at this." Sachiko says, now holding a printed map of the area, 3 black areas on it. "These are the areas her eyes skipped over, so, here's what we do. Split up and go to these areas, count your steps. When you lose count, you're where the area is. There's 3 of them, so 2 are just diversions. When one group finds it, don't go into the street. Call the other groups, and we go in together." Sachiko says.

Everyone splits up, Carly and Michelle sticking together, Johnny staying with Michael, Jason and Jocelyn as Sam and Sachiko stuck together.

It was about half an hour later that Johnny called Carly, then Sam, the groups reuniting at the entrance of an alleyway.

"Well… here's your Trap Street." Jason says.

"Okay, everyone." Sachiko says before they all walk in.

"Huh, old fashioned." Sam says, everyone looking around. The street looked like it was straight from the 1800s. Suddenly, the floor quickly flashed with yellow light, everyone finding their feet stuck and unable to move as two people walked over to them, both looking like members of a gang.

"This one don't look normal." One says, looking at Sachiko.

"State your names, places or origin and reasons for coming here." The other says, him slightly seeming to resemble Sachiko in the grey eyes with a tint of purple in them.

"Sam, Sachiko, Carly, Johnny, Jason, Michelle, Jocelyn and Michael. That work for you?" Sachiko says, the grey eyed male nodding. "Someone reincarnated himself and started hurting people again." She says.

"You are aware that this is a refugee camp, right?" The grey eyed man says.

"In, yes, yes of course-" Sachiko says, interrupted when someone walked around the corner. It wasn't someone they'd met, but Carly instantly recognised the girl.

"Of course she does… well, now that you've told her." The girl says, Carly's eyes wide with shock.

"C…. Caroline?!" Carly manages to say.

"Caroline?" Caroline says, a confused look on her face.

"That's your name. I keep telling you that." Sachiko says.

"Well, funny how time plays with one's mind, hey?" Caroline says.

"And how we run into each other." Carly and Caroline say simultaneously, seeing that their eyes are the same.

"Caroline, her daughter has a Chronologue." Sachiko says, Michelle showing how her neck was now faintly red.

"Oh…" Caroline says, turning and walking to one of the men, removing her scarf before turning back to the others, showing a collection of tattoos that moved across her neck simultaneously.

"You… what would ever make you give her a Chronologue?!" Sachiko says.

"This child committed a crime, she is in her punishment." Caroline says, looking right at Michelle.

"You are pure evil… and you're supposed to be my great grandmother?! How could you do this to your own flesh and blood, you vile bitch?!" Carly shouted, startling Caroline.

"Maybe… okay, this refugee camp… I save the ones you ruin. Here, there's A.O.D members, Ivory's leftover gunmen, gangsters… the ones who would be hunted down hide here… but we have rules. Come on." Caroline says before everyone was able to move their feet again, Caroline motioning for them to follow her further into the street.

"Murderer." One of the men muttered as they walked past.

"He called me… a murderer?" Michelle says, staying close to Carly.

"You didn't murder anyone, babydoll." Carly says, grabbing Michelle's hand.

"She's right… that one attacked her before you were born." Caroline says. "I know because that happened to me too." She says.

"But… why give her a death sentence?" Sachiko says.

"It's what everyone else believes… I had to act, this camp has been a peaceful place since it was started 300 years ago." Caroline says as they turn the corner and enter one of the buildings.


	5. Changed, Alive And Family

"So… you decide to kill my child… because other people want it?!" Carly says.

"Look, you've still got 40 minutes of countdown left… in that time, you need to get the others to agree to her Chronologue being removed… otherwise…" Caroline says.

"Why not kill me instead of targeting an innocent kid?!" One of the guys said, several others agreeing. Before Caroline could do anything, the refugees started shouting at her to stop this.

"You all came here for peace, now you want to give that up?!" Caroline says, every refugee shouting "YES!"

"I can't remove it… I can only pass it on to someone else. Ivory wants a soul, that was our deal." Caroline says.

"We had a deal?! Is that what you really think?!" Ivory says after reappearing.

"You said-" Caroline says.

"I said I wanted a soul, I didn't say it was a deal. Now, if you're gonna remove it, I will take your soul instead." Ivory says.

"Give it to me." Sachiko says, stepping forward. "Kill me, take my soul, but leave them alone." She says.

"Alright… Ivory, close your eyes." Caroline says.

When Ivory's eyes close, Caroline nods to Sachiko who closes her eyes too… but then opening them again, a burst of light coming from her hand and going right into Ivory, making him double over in pain.

"You've opened my soul… look at it, Ivory. Look into the light." Sachiko says, Ivory looking up and straightening up as his eyes became locked on to the light.

"It's… beautiful…" Ivory says, in a trance as he looked into the light.

"Look into my soul, Ivory Smith. Let it become your only thoughts." Sachiko says as her eyes start shining with the same light.

"Thank you…" Ivory says before disappearing, his clothes falling to the floor and Caroline's moving tattoos disappearing, Sachiko lowering her hand as the lights faded, her soul closing again.

Sachiko crouched down next to Ivory's clothes, looking like something was on her mind, and not something good.

"He fought back every time I took control." Sachiko says before Caroline moves the Chronologue from Michelle and into herself. "Caroline-" She says.

"It was the only way…" Caroline says through her pain.

"Caroline, Ivory is gone, it'll be a waste! Give it to me, I can get rid of it fully without dying." Sachiko says.

Caroline moves it from herself and into Sachiko, Sachiko feeling the pain starting.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Caroline says, Michelle and Carly hugging each other tightly.

"Right… everyone, look away, right now." Sachiko says as her eyes start glowing, her soul opening again. Everyone closed their eyes, Johnny, Carly and Sam protecting the kids as Sachiko doubled over in pain as light emitted from her.

"Sachi… the light… how is it?" Sachiko thought she heard her mom say.

"Mama… it's good to see it again." Sachiko says.

The light faded, Sachiko and everyone else back in the Klebitz house.

"I… Carly, I really hope you don't still hate me… because what I just did, is-" Sachiko says before a loud sound of cascading energy bursts from her, Sachiko being thrown back a bit. "Stay away!" She shouts through the pain as Jocelyn runs towards her, stopping.

"Come here, baby." Carly says, picking Jocelyn up and looking at Sachiko.

"You saved my daughter… thank you, Sachiko." Sachiko heard Carly thinking and smiled.

"You're welcome… I hope… I at least… made up for the killing." Sachiko says. "I don't feel it anymore… my hate, my anger… it died with Ivory." She says.

"Then what's happening now?" Jason asks.

"I absorbed all the energy of Ivory's soul and opened my own soul, no one's meant to do that… every cell in my body is dying." Sachiko says.

"Sachi…" Michelle says.

"It's okay… I'm at peace-" Sachiko says, looking at Sam. "-and so are you." She says.

"Sachi… you're not seriously gonna do this, right?" Sam says.

"Yes… I am." Sachiko says before looking at everyone else. "We ghosts have a little trick, it's almost a way of cheating death… except… it means I'm gonna change… mentally, I won't be the same person… just a normal 7 year old… but with the memories." Sachiko says. "Now… everyone stand back… don't look." She says before they all stand back, closing their eyes.

The whole room was engulfed in bright white light, it would've been blinding if their eyes were open…

Carly found herself in a vast empty space, nothing around her except for Sachiko stood a little in front of her.

"Carly, my emotions and ways of thinking will go through again… but there's something I wanted to ask… I won't know anything at first, who I am, what happened… So… I don't want to become a senseless killer again, so I wanted to ask… do you think… you could handle a 5th child? I mean… raise me to be better?" Sachiko says.

"Yes." Carly says, Sachiko smiling and placing her hand in front of Carly's face.

"Be prepared… I'm gonna mix a few features with you and Johnny, connect with your bloodline… I'll be Sachiko Klebitz." Sachiko says.

"Okay." Carly says, Sachiko's hair turning to a light brown like Carly's, her eyes green like Johnny's.

"Ahh… I kind of wanted that the other way around, Johnny's hair and your eyes… no harm in trying-" Sachiko says before they find themselves back in the house, the light fading and revealing Sachiko curled up on the floor. Carly did see Sachiko's form start changing again, but not enough to see what came of it.

Then, Sachiko turned and looked at them.

She'd gotten half way through changing her eyes again. They were similar to Carly's, but it was more like she'd just removed the grey from her old eyes, a deep violet remaining.

Her hair was now like Johnny's used to be, dark blonde, almost brown but not quite.

"Are you… my… family?" Sachiko says. This wasn't through any injury or illness like it had been in the past, this was just straightforward memory wipe.

"Yes, Sachi. We're your family." Carly says, Sachiko smiling at her nickname.

"Good… you have… nice eyes." Sachiko says, sounding very tired.

"Come here, baby girl. You need your rest." Johnny says, picking Sachiko up in his arms, Sachiko watching as he walked into a room, seeing it already set for a 7 year old.

"Daddy? I like this room." Sachiko says, Johnny sitting down on the bed after laying her on it and singing to Sachiko until she fell asleep.

 **Meanwhile…**

"You… have a lot of explaining to do, Ivory." Yoshie says, Ivory looking at her.

"What is there to explain? Your daughter possessed me when I was 14… just after I lost my dad." Ivory says, Yoshie nodding before slapping him hard. "Ow! What the fuck?!" He shouts, holding the side of his face.

"You were exactly like the man who killed me and Sachiko! What made you think it was okay to hit that girl with a crowbar?! Because that was the one time Sachi wasn't controlling you!" Yoshie says.

"It was what she did to me, I didn't hate her until the warehouse explosion, then I hated her!" Ivory says.

"The warehouse… Sachi tried to keep you from blowing it up." Yoshie says.

"Yeah…" Ivory says, thinking back.

 **10/12/13, South LS warehouse...**

"Jack, I'm not leaving you behind! No way in hell!" Carly shouted, her and Johnny managing to pull the beam off of Jack's injured leg.

It was then that part of the roof caved in, pinning Carly down and knocking her out.

"Carly!" Johnny and Jack shout, both trying to pull the wall off of her.

"Let me help you." Sachiko says in Jack's mind before taking control and giving him more strength, Jack pulling it off and heaving it to the side.

"John, is she breathing?!" Jack shouts, Johnny checking and picking Carly up, both leaving Ivory behind.

"You should've left her alone." Sachiko says, appearing in front of Ivory.

"You always... want me to kill her!" Ivory says, unable to move because part of the roof had him pinned down too.

"Harm, not kill! And not like this, you've gone too far, even by my standards!" Sachiko says.

"Fuck your standards! I'll kill her-" Ivory shouts before he and Sachiko disappear, reappearing in Chumash.

"Why are we here, Sachi?" He says.

"So you can calm down! I'll be back when you have, Ivory!" Sachiko says, disappearing as Ivory ran at her.

Sachiko appears in Carly's hospital room, seeing her hooked up to a ventilator and Johnny holding her hand, tears falling down his face as he talked to her.

"Am… am I dying?" Sachiko hears, seeing another Carly, standing up and in the same hospital gown, just without the wires and tubes.

"No… you're in a coma." Sachiko says. "And thankfully, you're still young enough to see me… and he really cares about you. It would be like ripping his soul out if you died." She says before walking over and touching both sides of Carly's head, her fingers glowing with pure white energy.

Johnny snapped out of it as he felt Carly's hand squeeze his and saw her open her eyes. Carly reached for the ventilator, Johnny stopping her as the doctor came in.

"Well… someone's watching over you, Miss De Santa." The doctor says, removing the ventilator.

"She… she was here." Carly says softly.

"Carly, you've been out of it for a while… whoever brought you back, they knew you needed to be alive." Johnny says, kissing Carly on her forehead.

Sachiko stood outside the school, Yuki looking at her.

"You know… it feels good saving someone instead of killing them." Sachiko says.

"The violet eyed girl?" Yuki says, Sachiko nodding. "You might be changing… that's good." She says.

"I'm not so sure… it's not normal. Not for me." Sachiko says. "But she saw me… she's still young enough to and that felt good. She didn't completely lose her innocence." She says.

"Somehow, I think that even after all these years, all this killing… somewhere inside you, there's still a little girl there." Yuki says.

"Maybe… just… maybe." Sachiko says.

 **Present time…**

"So all of that actually happened?! He blew the warehouse up?!" Trevor says, Sam nodding.

"Yep. And had you known that Carly was there… you would've snapped Ivory's neck." Sam says, Trevor nodding.

"So… what happens to Sachiko now?" Trevor asks.

"Well… Carly's pretty much adopted her- well… according to what Yuki told me, Sachiko rewrote her D.N.A so that Carly and Johnny are her parents… so who knows what happens now? Maybe Sachiko will get what was taken from her over 70 years ago… a real life." Sam says.

"That actually… sounds great… and I missed you, kiddo." Trevor says, hugging Sam. "Oh! I forgot to tell you-"

He says before walking to the doorway. "Jacob, Niko, come in here!" He shouts, Niko and Little Jacob walking in.

"Niko?" Sam says before running over and hugging him tightly, Niko hugging her.

"Sam… it's been too long." Niko says, his Serbian accent the way Sam remembered it.

"I know and... I don't look a day older, Niko." Sam says as they let go.

"Some of us tend to stay young." Niko says, Sam nodding as Little Jacob reached over and tickles her.

"Hey! Play fair!" Sam says between laughter. Trevor watched, amused.

 _'For once… we can all try to live normally.'_ Trevor thought.

"My thoughts exactly, Trevor." Trevor thought he heard Michael saying.

"I hope you're resting in peace, Michael." Trevor says quietly.


	6. The Past Was Real

It was only as Sachiko woke up that she actually realized that she didn't remember anything, nothing except a faint whisper in her mind.

 _'Live better than before… be what you never could…'_

Sachiko pulled herself out of bed, not bothering to change out of the torn red dress as she walked out into the hallway and into the living room, seeing no one around and the sun still rising outside.

She went to the kitchen, looking for breakfast but suddenly looking right at a pair of scissors, her mind in a slight trance as she looked at them.

"How did these get here?" Sachiko says before opening the drawer, putting the scissors away and closing the drawer, locking it. It creeped her out, seeing them. She never wanted to see them again.

"Sachiko? What's wrong, kiddo?" Carly asks, Sachiko running and hugging her.

"I don't like scissors, they're sharp and can hurt people mommy." Sachiko says, Carly hugging her.

"Don't worry, you'll never have to see them again." Carly says, Sachiko nodding. Sachiko then thought back to what she dreamt last night.

'She was there… she was scared too.'

 **21 years ago, De Santa residence…**

"The doctor said to rest, not stay off my feet Johnny!" Carly says, trying to get up but Johnny got her to lie back on the couch.

"You injured your back and legs in that explosion. No walking until you can without hurting yourself even more, Carly." Johnny says, Sachiko staying invisible but watching them.

"I don't like seeing her scared… or hurt… but Ivory does…' Sachiko thought before appearing to Ivory.

"5 fucking days, I've been waiting Sachiko!" Ivory says angrily.

"Wait no more." Sachiko says, Ivory turning around.

"Listen kid, you left me stranded on this beach. I'm thinking you and Carly are alike-" Ivory says, Sachiko slapping him.

"We are not alike, but you and your father are!" Sachiko shouts.

"He wasn't sick! You were controlling him or do you think that Gionna didn't see you when she was 13?!" Ivory says.

"I was watching, and I only put the ideas in his head, he could've backed out, I only took control when he put her against the wall!" Sachiko says.

"Oh, so you're telling me he gave her that scar out of his own free will?!" Ivory shouts.

"No, I'm saying he had every chance to back out, but didn't!" Sachiko says.

"And she did see me… but she made herself forget and it pissed me off! She built up a wall around her soul and every time I tried to break it, she fought back!" She says.

"She felt like her innocence was ripped from her, which is why she built the wall around her soul… she thought if she didn't let anyone in, they couldn't hurt her." Ivory says, Sachiko nodding.

"Which is why I don't want you nearly killing Carly… but maybe… there's a way around her wall, I hadn't thought of it until now… what if… she forgot everything that made her wall?" Sachiko says.

"No chance of me hitting her with a crowbar-" Ivory says.

"Not that again, that's what fired her up to begin with… something more destructive… a riot… you could also get to Jack." Sachiko says, peaking Ivory's interest.

"He did shoot me in the eye." Ivory says, Sachiko nodding. "Hey. Maybe during this riot, you can find a soul to bind yourself with." He says.

"Possibly, it's hard to find someone on the right wavelength. Near ones like you to me can be controlled, but only identical ones can be bound with, and that's rare." Sachiko says.

"LS is full of displaced souls… you already tried with Carly." Ivory says.

"Hers was too strong from the start… I think it would've killed me had I actually tried it." Sachiko says before disappearing.

It was during the riots a few days later that Sachiko reappeared… seeing Carly shoving Ivory off the roof of a building and hearing him scream until he hit the ground with a thud.

Sachiko appeared to him, Ivory seeing her.

"It… it didn't work, Sachi." Ivory manages to say.

"I know… but I did say not to try harming her, you've already seen that she's too strong to be broken." Sachiko says.

"Yeah… don't… let me-" Ivory says, Sachiko placing her hand on his forehead and both disappearing, Sachiko putting Ivory in what she called a healing coma.

Sachiko returned outside the school, Yuki waiting for her as usual.

"He didn't listen and she almost killed him… he needs to heal up." Sachiko says.

"You know… there are times when I think you're starting to care for the girl." Yuki says.

"Don't be stupid. I just… don't want people to die pointlessly, I want their deaths to have meaning, like my enjoyment." Sachiko says.

 **Present time…**

"I… I know, it's been awhile since we talked or seen each other." Carly says, her and Amanda hugging.

"I worry about you… you were really close to your dad." Amanda says.

"I can feel him sometimes… his spirit's still here." Carly says.

At the same time she said that, Yuki and Michael were watching Carly and Amanda.

"See? You're never far from your little girl's heart, Michael." Yuki says, the older man looking at her.

"I know… and she's never far from mine." Michael says.

"She's strong… she got that from you." Yuki says.

"She is…but there was a time she didn't feel so strong." Michael says, thinking back.

 **3/7/13, De Santa residence, 11:05 pm…**

"Can't sleep?" Michael says as he walks into the living room, seeing Carly watching TV.

"This sling's driving me crazy." Carly says, scratching her right arm and shoulder but Michael stops her. "He shot me… at the school, where I was supposed to be safe. I don't feel safe anymore, Dad." She says, Michael sitting next to her and putting his arms around her, Carly resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're safe here, with us. You're safe with Johnny, you have to agree with that, the two of you rely on each other." Michael says.

"Yeah… oh, man… if Uncle T is alive and ever turns up, you know that's the one thing he'll be pissed about, me and Johnny being friends." Carly says, Michael laughing a bit.

"Yeah, that's true. It would also make him a hypocrite because he was hanging around with a woman twice his age when he was 16." Michael says

"Oh, I bet his mom was pissed off." Carly says, both laughing a bit. "Dad, I… really don't remember her all that much." She says after a few minutes.

"Trevor… didn't really get along with his family… his brother hated his guts, his father was abusive and his mother… she demanded so much respect that she turned a bit abusive too." Michael says.

"Makes me wonder why he… didn't just leave when it all started. Why go through that?" Carly says, trying to stay awake.

"Hey, he wanted revenge more than it to be over… his father abandoned him in a shopping mall once, Trevor burnt the place down… but right now, you're recovering from your own injury, you need to try and sleep." Michael says.

"I was going crazy up there… I swore I saw a little girl… in a damaged red dress." Carly says, Michael a little concerned now but when he opened his mouth to ask her, Carly was sound asleep. Michael picked her up into his arms and took her upstairs, lying her on her left side before pulling the covers over her.

"She wasn't imagining it… she did see me." Michael thought he heard a little girl say and looked around, Sachiko remaining invisible.

Sachiko appears when Michael leaves, Sachiko walking over to the sleeping brunette and lightly touching Carly's forehead.

"They didn't make you feel safe at that school… trash it, make them scared." Sachiko puts in Carly's mind.

Sachiko reappears outside the school, Yuki waiting for her.

"What are you doing, putting that idea in her mind?!" Yuki says.

"Trying something else for fun, just trying to be a little new." Sachiko says.

"By getting a 16 year old girl to trash a school?" Yuki says.

"Your defenses are down when you're asleep… well, hers are. I don't think I'll get another opportunity like that again." Sachiko says before both walk into the school.

The next morning, Sachiko found herself watching from an old TV… and Carly was doing exactly what Sachiko put in her mind. Part of North LS high was in flames, reminding Sachiko of Trevor burning the mall down.

"Now this… is good." Sachiko says before turning around and walking back down the corridor. She found herself standing outside North LS high, a few feet from Carly.

"I don't know who you are… but you were right… now they'll be scared." Sachiko heard Carly thinking.

"Good girl." Sachiko says before Carly gets on her Vader and drives off.

 **Present time…**

"Sachi?" Johnny says, walking into Sachiko's room, seeing her now in a dark red tank top and shorts, looking at her right arm.

"How did I get these?" Sachiko asks, Johnny seeing multiple scars across her arm.

"I don't know." Johnny says.

"Mommy has some small ones too, on her right shoulder." Sachiko says.

"Yes… your mother and I… weren't always what we are now… we were very different once." Johnny says.

"I… I can't remember… anything… I don't know if I was different." Sachiko says, trying to remember any bit of her past.

" _Be different… that girl wasn't who you are."_ Sachiko heard someone say, feeling reassured.


	7. Echoes Of What Was

**10/15/11, Stab City…**

"Chased by a cult of cannibals, nearly get our asses shot off-" Carly says, struggling to get her To Live Or Die In LS tank top off. "-almost drown… how does a shirt get stuck around an arm?!" She says, Johnny walking over and helping her.

"Did you cut your arm on that tree?" Johnny says, seeing blood on Carly's right arm.

"Might've happened when I was trying to fight the current. That river's gonna kill someone someday." Carly says, both unaware that Sachiko was there but invisible.

Sachiko looked at her blood stained scissors, horrified.

"I don't know her… but I hurt her." Sachiko says, Carly turning around.

"Did you hear that?" Carly says, Sachiko covering her mouth.

"Possibly someone outside. Stab City isn't exactly a prison, people can walk in and out as they please." Johnny says.

"It… sounded closer… and like a little girl-" Carly says, hissing a bit when Johnny starts patching up her arm and tries to move it. "Ow! Watch it!" She says, reminding Johnny of Gionna.

Unfortunately, it also reminded Sachiko of Gionna.

"Alright, I'm starting to think I should take you to the hospital." Johnny says, picking the blanket up and putting it around Carly to keep her warm.

Sachiko tried to make herself visible, the scissors dropping and hitting the floor.

"Okay, since when do you keep blood stained scissors here John?" Carly says, Johnny looking and seeing the scissors before going and picking them up.

Sachiko reappears outside the school, Yuki looking at her.

"Wait, where are your scissors?" Yuki asks.

"I… dropped them." Sachiko says, Yuki working out what happened.

"Sachiko… you know the energy is in decline, you can't show yourself as easily now." Yuki says.

"Well… I need new scissors, they were starting to rust anyway." Sachiko says before the two go inside.

 **Present time…**

Sachiko sits up quickly in the bed, breathing heavily, her eyes wide. _'Did that… really happen? Was that who I was?!'_ She thought, reaching over and flicking on the lamp on the bedside table.

After a few minutes, Sachiko got out of bed and walked into the living room, looking at the sunrise through the large glass wall before going to the couch, Jason sat on it, concerned when he sees the frightened look on her face.

"Sachi, what's wrong?" Jason asks, Sachiko climbing up next to him on the couch.

"I… had a bad dream." Sachiko says.

"You too, kiddo?" Jason says, Sachiko looking at him.

"What was yours about?" Sachiko asks.

"I… it was like looking into the past… seeing a warehouse explode and seeing Dad and Uncle Jack taking Mom out of there." Jason says.

"I think it sounds familiar… I dreamt that… Mommy was hurt after falling in a river… but I hurt her." Sachiko says, Jason pulling her into his arms.

"It's okay, kiddo. Bad dreams are just bad dreams. Mom had a lot of them when she was younger and lost her memory." Jason says, Sachiko hanging onto him. "I had them too, especially after walking in on them when I was 6." He says, Sachiko looking at him.

"Well that's just silly." Sachiko says.

"I didn't know any better, I thought he was hurting her." Jason says.

"Because she was screaming?" Sachiko asks, Jason nodding.

"Yeah… she's awfully small too." Jason says.

"I guess... I know where I get that from." Sachiko says.

"Yeah. Hey, come on. I'll tuck you back in and sing to you until you fall asleep." Jason says, both getting off the couch and walking past the master bedroom, seeing Jocelyn, Michelle and Michael asleep between Carly and Johnny, the 2 year old tucked under Carly's arm and Michelle and Jocelyn curled up next to Johnny. "See? We all have nightmares, Sachi." He says, picking her up into his arms and taking her into her room.

After a while, Sachiko fell back asleep, Jason asleep next to her.

 _'Happy family… like how it always should be.'_ Sachiko thought.

It wasn't until 2 hours later that the doorbell ringing woke Sachiko up again, Jason stopping her from getting up before going and answering it…

"Jason?" Sachiko calls after a few minutes, Jason still not back.

Sachiko briefly glanced into the main bedroom, seeing Johnny, Carly, Michelle, Jocelyn and Michael still asleep before going to the living room…

"Jason?!" Sachiko says as she turns the corner, seeing Jason unconscious on the floor, a bruise forming where he'd obviously been hit with the butt of a gun…

"Kid, stay where you are!" A guy says, pointing the Advanced Rifle at Sachiko who ran, the guy chasing her but stopping when he turned the corner, Sachiko holding the only weapon she could find. A pair of scissors from the kitchen.

"Kid, put that down, right now-" The guy says before stepping forward, yelling in pain when by a defensive instinct, Sachiko throws the scissors, the blades embedding deep in the guy's chest.

"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" Sachiko shouts, waking the others.

"Johnny, stay with them!" Carly says, bolting into the living room and finding Jason back on his feet, Jason immediately running to Carly and both hugging.

"Who hit you, Jason?!" Carly says, seeing the bruise on his forehead.

"Some guy with an assault rifle… crap, Sachi!" Jason says, the two running into the kitchen to see the guy on the floor fighting unconsciousness, Sachiko's eyes wide as she stared at the blood, shaking violently.

"Mommy, he-" Sachiko says, Carly hugging her before the guy lifts his head up, Jason ramming his foot into the guy's face and knocking him out.

"No one hurts my family!" Jason shouts, repeatedly hitting the guy but not realizing the guy was dead.

"Jason, he's finished!" Johnny says after closing Michelle, Jocelyn and Michael inside the bedroom.

"He's… dead? I… I killed someone…" Sachiko says, tears running down her face.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay." Carly says, lightly stroking Sachiko's hair as she held her close and Johnny called 911.

 **11 years ago, Klebitz house…**

"Daddy, mommy's in trouble!" 6 year old Jason says, pulling on Johnny's arm and waking him up, both hearing Carly screaming "Get off me, you're gonna hurt my daughter!"

"Jason, stay in here!" Johnny says, getting up and grabbing a bat before closing the door and running into the living room.

"Get the hell off my wife!" Johnny shouts, the guy using Carly as a shield aiming his knife at Carly's stomach.

"Uh uh. You and your wife have something me and my wife lost." The guy says, Carly trying not to scream as pain shot through her.

"LSPD! Let her go and put your hands on your head!" Everyone heard an officer shout through a megaphone.

"Now, I'd listen if I were you." Johnny says. The guy shoved Carly towards Johnny, Johnny catching her as Junior ran in, tazing the masked assailant until he fell.

"Are you two alright?" Junior asks after cuffing the assailant.

"I think you... need to radio for an ambulance." Carly says through the pain, Johnny realizing what's starting.

"There's 2 cars outside, it'll be quicker if I take you." Junior says.

"Our son… we can't leave-" Carly says.

"Daddy? Are mommy and Michelle okay?" Jason asks, walking into the living room.

"Buddy, Michelle won't be inside your mommy soon. Look… I can take care of him, my day's almost finished anyway." Junior says.

"Jason, stay with Junior, okay?" Carly says, Jason nodding before running to Junior as Johnny helped Carly outside.

It was a few hours later that Jason woke back up, seeing Carly holding Michelle and Michelle babbling away.

"Hey, buddy. You want to see your little sister?" Carly says, Jason nodding and walking over, brushing his hand against Michelle's head.

"She's so tiny…" Jason says, Michelle babbling at him now. "No, he's called Daddy, not funny head guy." He says, sounding like Sam.

"Yes, I'm Daddy." Johnny says.

"Yep… and really, you should call her Mommy, not big milky thing." Jason says.

'That's definitely you, Sam.' Carly thought, Michelle babbling towards the corner of the room as Sam watched them but only Jason and Michelle could see her.

"The young ones usually see better." Sam says before disappearing.

 **Present time…**

"Aunt Sam, Uncle Jack, someone broke in!" Michelle says, getting off the couch as Sam and Jack walk in, seeing Sachiko curled up in Carly's arms, Michael in Johnny's arms and Jocelyn hanging onto Jason.

"Which is why we came here. Trevor's on his way too." Jack says, hugging Michelle.

"Sachi was very upset… she said she killed someone." Michelle says as they let go.

"Someone breaks in, you have every right to defend yourself and your family." Sam says, Sachiko resting her head on Carly's chest and hearing her heart beating, reminding Sam of when she was younger.

'Old memories… coming back… before Russell died.' Sam thought.

Meanwhile, Ivory looked at Alessio, waiting for him to wake up.

"You're a crazy son of a bitch." Ivory says, Alessio opening his eyes.

"Blonde haired girl… violet eyes." Alessio says.

"Reincarnated Sachiko." Ivory says, Alessio's eyes widening. He'd seen Sachiko once before, shortly after she made Ivory shoot Carly.

 **3/5/13, Mount Zonah Medical Center**

"Wh… who the hell are you?!" 18 year old Alessio shouted, Sachiko clamping her hand on his mouth.

"Shh! There's someone I want to show you!" Sachiko says, both disappearing and reappearing in the I.C.U, outside Carly's hospital room.

"What happened to her?!" Alessio says.

"Ivory shot her, the bullet pierced an artery in her shoulder… you want to know why? I was controlling him." Sachiko says.

"You… what… are you?!" Alessio says, Sachiko smirking before sending him back to the reception area, imprinting something in his mind that was in Japanese, Alessio unable to read it.

 _'幸子篠崎'_

"Can you fix that please? Why would you make him shoot a kid?!" Alessio shouted, Sachiko sending him into the room as Carly's eyes opened.

"Who are you?" Carly asks sleepily. Just as Alessio was about to reply, Sachiko put something else in his mind, again in Japanese.

 _'私はアイボリーの魂を所有'_

"I… I go to the same school… I heard you were shot, I just wanted to know if you're okay." Alessio says, Sachiko saying "Good, don't give her any reason to suspect anything." in his mind.

"For the most part, yeah. Aside from some nerve damage." Carly says.

"Good… that looked really bad." Alessio says.

"It felt worse… I was slipping away but-" Carly says as Johnny walks in, looking at Alessio suspiciously.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt her-" Alessio says, Johnny grabbing him by his shirt. "Hey, what the hell?! I said I won't hurt her!" He says, Johnny throwing him out into the hallway and walking over to Carly.

"Okay, that's not normally like you." Carly says, Johnny sitting down and gripping her left hand.

"I know him… he's related to Smith." Johnny says.

Alessio picks himself up, walking back but Sachiko swings the door shut.

"Just watch them, kid." Sachiko says, reappearing to him.

"He grabbed me and threw me out of there!" Alessio says.

"Because he thought you were there to hurt her, she almost bled to death in his arms!" Sachiko says.

"And how would you even know… whatever you are." Alessio says.

"Am I alive? Do I even look alive? Maybe I should just stop hiding it." Sachiko says before the rips in the dress reappear, the scissors in her now blood covered hands. "I was killed at my school, she was shot in front of hers… 20 years to the day another little girl was attacked… I think Ivory told you about that, right?" She says.

"Y… yes… he did." Alessio says before Sachiko disappears, one last Japanese message in his mind.

 _'私を恐れて、私は楽しみのためにあなたを殺します'_


	8. Settling Down, As A Family

**Present time…**

"So I'm stuck here?!" Alessio says, Ivory and Christopher nodding.

"Just be lucky she didn't possess you, kid. That wasn't too nice for us." Christopher says.

"So hang on… she put these messages in my mind… I can remember them." Alessio says.

"Write them down, Yoshie can translate them." Ivory says, Yoshie appearing as Alessio found a stick of chalk, writing them down on the chalkboard at the front of the old classroom.

 _'幸子篠崎'_

"Sachiko Shinozaki." Yoshie says, Alessio writing the next one.

' _私はアイボリーの魂を所有'_

"I own Ivory's soul." Yoshie says, Ivory's eyes widening as Alessio wrote the last one.

 _'私を恐れて、私は楽しみのためにあなたを殺します'_

"Fear me, I'll kill you for fun." Yoshie says, Alessio dropping the chalk in shock.

"Except back then… that was a different Sachi… she doesn't remember and looks exactly like Carly and Johnny." Alessio says.

"I know… and she might not ever remember… she's completely rewritten herself. And I'm glad she did because… it was too much on her, 70 years of merciless killing." Yoshie says.

"I would've lost my own mind." Alessio says, Ivory nodding.

"I almost did. Maybe this is where I belong." Ivory says.

"Maybe that applies for all of us." Christopher says.

"I wish I realized that." Ivory says, remembering what he did.

 **3/11/93, Acter, Alderney…**

Ivory stepped back, dropping the knife as he realized where he stabbed Gionna, the small teenager holding the right side of her abdomen in pain.

"Why… did you… stab me?" Gionna manages to say, Ivory looking horrified.

"I… I'm sorry… I… no, no!" Ivory says, shouting as he caught Gionna in his arms… but once again, Sachiko tried to take control.

"Leave her." Sachiko says in Ivory's mind.

"You fucking made me stab her!" Ivory shouts in his mind.

"Yes, and now you're gonna leave her, or you'll find yourself chained to a wall with scissors being dragged slowly across your throat!" Sachiko says. Sachiko heard footsteps and made herself and Ivory disappear as Gionna pulls herself up, tripping and falling into the snow.

"No... No, not again." Johnny says, running into the road and holding her into his arms.

"J... Johnny? I… I can't see… it's too dark." Gionna struggles to say.

"No, I am not losing you!" Johnny says, pressing one hand to the side of her abdomen a bit roughly but making Gionna more aware.

"Ow, John! That hurts!" Gionna yells painfully, Johnny dialing 911.

"You're alive, you're staying that way Gionna! You're my little sister, I'll never let you die!" Johnny says.

Ivory and Sachiko reappear as they hear ambulance sirens, seeing them drive away with Gionna and Johnny.

"You're gonna make me go too far one day." Ivory says.

"By many standards, Ivory… that happened a long time ago." Sachiko says.

 **Present time…**

"I just got them to settle down… are you thinking about something?" Johnny says, Sam nodding.

"It's a bit scattered but… I'm starting to remember what I was like before the skull fracture in Ludendorff." Sam says.

"You never really explained that." Johnny says.

"Playing with my cousin one day, gang attacks us… shot him and whacked me round the head with a bat, you might not get too harmed by that but I was a tiny 6 year old, my skull fractured like a shell… my cousin died right in front of me… after I woke up, and to this very day, anything before that… is pretty much blank… I can't even remember him properly." Sam says.

"I never told anyone this but… something similar happened after a bar fight I was in back in 95." Johnny says.

"Where you lost sight in your right eye." Sam says.

"Yeah, someone decided to smash a pool cue into my head." Johnny says, showing Sam a scar on the back of his head.

"Well… mine isn't exactly subtle either." Sam says, Johnny looking at the scar on the left side of her face, going from her temple to her jaw joint.

"You thinking back?" She says.

"Hers is on her neck but looks almost identical." Johnny says.

"It's a bit strange really… me and Carly are alike, Carly and Gionna are alike… but me and Gionna don't have as much in common, I don't think." Sam says.

"If you'd met her when she was a teenager, I'd think you would've seen the similarities between you two." Johnny says.

"Main difference is that she came from a normal family… you know my story." Sam says.

"Her family was normal but her life wasn't." Johnny says.

 **6/11/95, Comrades bar…**

"Keep your fucking hands off her!" Johnny shouts, pulling a guy off of Gionna and interrupting their dance.

"I didn't hear the lady say no, man!" The guy says, Johnny pressing his forearm against the guy's throat. "Get off me!" He says, struggling to breathe.

"John, get off-" Gionna says, cut off by a Russian man hitting her and knocking her down.

"Get lost, you Sicilian whore-" The man shouts, Johnny throwing the one to the ground and hitting the other one, who swung a pool cue, hitting Johnny in the head and knocking him down.

Gionna pulled her switchblade, stabbing the guy with the pool cue before he and his friend ran off.

"John? Come on, Johnny. Wake up." Gionna says, crouching down and lightly brushing her hand against his head, Johnny slowly waking up.

"You okay?" Johnny says, sitting up slowly as Gionna helped him.

"Are you? That prick hit you in the head." Gionna says.

"I know… damn, everything looks stra… oh… I think my eye is…" Johnny says, realizing that his right eye had just lost all vision, only his left working.

Later at the hospital, Gionna tried to keep from pacing around, Johnny lightly gripping her hand.

"This isn't right, you damn near lost your eye!" Gionna says, Johnny knowing that she was blaming herself.

"Better injured than dead. Look, you were just trying to be a normal kid, I'm the one who's overprotective of you." Johnny says.

"You've always been like that towards me." Gionna says, Johnny pulling her into his arms.

"Because you're family… because I love you too much to ever lose you." Johnny says.


	9. Why We Hate Hospitals

**5 years later...**

"Oh, like you've never gotten into any fights Dad?" 15 year old Michelle says, pressing an ice pack to her right hand.

"You remind me of your mother." Johnny says.

"Hey, at least we're not dysfunctional like mom's was." 12 year old Sachiko says, sat on the couch in skinny jeans and a tank top, watching the TV.

"I don't think there was a word that could've described my family." Carly says.

"Yeah there is. A load of cu-" Sachiko says, stopped by Jocelyn putting her hand over Sachiko's mouth.

"Watch the language, Sachi!" The 9 year old says.

"Well hey mom, you must be a bit excited, grandchild on the way, Jason getting married in a few months." Sachiko says after Jocelyn drops her hand.

"I still can't believe he and Britt are getting married and starting a family of their own." Carly says.

"Well, how did you tell good old Uncle T about you and Dad anyway?" Sachiko asks.

"Uh… that didn't go so well at first." Carly says, Sachiko now curious. "I didn't have to… he knew from the moment he saw us." She says.

"And tried everything to split you two up?" Sachiko asks.

"That and more… until…" Carly says, Sachiko nodding.

"Well… everyone changes." Sachiko says, Carly nodding. Sachiko now remembered parts of her old life, what she used to be, and swore to herself with everything that she'd never become Sachiko Shinozaki again.

"Yeah… everyone does." Carly says as 7 year old Michael jumps on Johnny.

"You're getting heavy, kiddo." Johnny says, picking Michael up.

"Daddy, I found this in Michelle's room." Michael says, holding out a pill case. Michelle looked at the floor, her face red with embarrassment.

'Damn… no one was supposed to know.' Michelle thought, hoping Johnny doesn't go killing Dante.

"Okay, kids? Can you head to your rooms for a few minutes?" Carly asks, Michelle, Michael, Jocelyn and Sachiko going to their respective rooms. Carly then stood up, walking to Johnny.

"She's only 15, she's too young-" Johnny says, setting the pill case down.

"She's being safe, John. We can't exactly say that, there were times when I was younger that we slept together without protection." Carly says, Johnny nodding.

"Yeah… I only just realized, for a second there I was thinking exactly like Trevor did about you." Johnny says.

"Yeah… that was one of the few times I was actually scared because Trevor still saw me as a little girl. Remember when he found out about Jason? I'm surprised he didn't freak out and try to kill you." Carly says.

"Oh, I bet it went through his mind… probably more than once. Personally, I think Sam was holding him back." Johnny says.

"Yeah. I remember." Carly says.

 **22 years ago, Klebitz house…**

"It's locked for a reason." Carly says, thinking it was Johnny trying to open the door.

"I don't care, open up or call someone to fix it when I'm gone!" Trevor shouts.

Carly hid the positive pregnancy test in the back pocket of her skinny jeans and unlocked the door. "Jesus, you're gonna give me a heart attack one day Trevor." Carly says, both hugging.

"Well even if that happened, I wouldn't be leaving your side… as much as biker brain would try to make me." Trevor says.

Carly gagged a bit as the scent of beer hit her nose.

"Are you drunk aga- hold that thought, T." Carly says, pushing herself away and grabbing the trash can, vomiting.

"You okay?" Trevor says as Carly finishes, tipping the can's contents into the toilet and flushing it.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Probably that cold that's going around." Carly says, half lying. Trevor wasn't fooled though, reaching behind Carly and pulling the test out of her jeans pocket.

"I'm not gonna look first, tell me what it says, or I find out myself." Trevor says, holding the test with the display screen towards Carly.

"It's positive." Carly says, Trevor setting the test down gently on the countertop.

"Right… let me make one thing very clear, Caroline… I'm not happy with this, you're too young and he's too… beyond words." Trevor says calmly, though he didn't look calm.

"It's her choice… and my way of being alive again, Dad!" Trevor swore he heard Sam say.

"Carly… I… I worry about you… but this is gonna shock you, but I'm not gonna try forcing you into any abortion… I don't like it, but this is your life." Trevor says.

Carly was about to talk but Trevor turned and walked outside, getting in his helicopter and flying off.

"Sam… what did you tell him?" Carly asks.

"My way back is through that child… I told him that." Sam says in Carly's mind.

"Carly?" Johnny says, lightly shaking her arm. Carly reached over, grabbing the test and showing him.

"It's a boy." Sam says in both Carly and Johnny's minds.

"Yeah and Trevor's not-" Carly says, Johnny pulling her into his arms.

"He'll change his mind." Sam says in their minds.

Trevor landed the helicopter at the airfield, letting out a rage filled scream.

"You can't stop them, Dad." Sam says in Trevor's mind, Trevor looking up.

"The hell I can't, Samantha Louise Phillips!" Trevor shouts.

Although she was very faint, Sam managed to appear partially to Trevor, more like a faded outline but it was clearly her.

"If you stop that child, I will never be able to live again." Sam says, her voice also very faint and quiet.

"She's too- you know, maybe Michael can talk some-" Trevor says, Sam stopping him from grabbing his phone by levitating it and throwing it against the hangar, smashing it in half.

"I don't know what you're thinking, Dad… but I know as well as you that no matter how hard you try, not a single person is with you on this." Sam says.

Trevor sighs, resting his hands on the chair.

"It's a boy… they'll name him Jason Riley." Sam says.

"He'll be lucky to have Carly as his mom… she's gonna be a mom." Trevor says, smiling a bit.

"You know she'll be as good as my mom was… maybe even better." Sam says.

"I worry about her… she's so little, what if he's too big when he's born?" Trevor says.

"You worried the same about me, so I'll tell you it again… damage may happen, there's a chance it might go wrong, it'll hurt beyond anything she's ever felt… but it'll be a new life. And she will be beyond happy, so will you… it'll all be worth it, there's risks in everything we do, but they're worth it." Sam says.

"I miss you, Sam." Trevor says.

"Won't be much longer before you see me reincarnated as him." Sam says before disappearing.

 **Present time…**

"Hello… can I borrow your horse for a moment please? Special business." Sachiko says, walking towards Jason who was tending to one of his and Britt's horses.

"He's called Joshua… Britt chose it, it's from the Bible. It means 'the deliverer'." Jason says as Sachiko climbs up on the horse.

"No he's not. I speak horse, his name's Harry." Sachiko says before Harry makes some noises. "And he wants you to respect his life choices." She says before taking off, riding Harry quickly around the field.

"And that is why I don't let her choose names." Jason says, walking back to Britt who was sat on a fallen tree, singing quietly and rubbing her 6 month pregnant stomach.

"Hey, you're lucky to have a little sister. I didn't have any siblings." Britt says.

"Hey, I've got 3 little sisters and a little brother. And Sachi wasn't originally my sister, but that's another story entirely." Jason says, sitting next to Britt and watching Sachiko ride Harry. She'd grown fond of the horses and liked to ride them often.

"Harry, slow down buddy." Sachiko says, Harry letting out a startled noise as a gunshot rang out and throwing Sachiko off, Sachiko flying a few feet and landing on the ground as Harry ran off.

"Sachi?!" Jason says, jumping the fence and running to Sachiko, seeing blood quickly falling from her right shoulder and side. "Britt, call 911!" He shouts, Britt calling 911 as Jason took his jacket off, pressing it to Sachiko's wound before calling Carly.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Carly says.

"Mom, Sachi got thrown off one of the horses!" Jason shouts, Carly almost dropping the phone.

"Is… is she okay?!" Carly says.

"I don't know, there's a lot of blood, she's not reacting to me." Jason says, Sachiko giving only the faintest reaction when he clicks his fingers in front of her face.

Johnny stopped when he heard Carly talking, sounding like she was holding back tears.

"Carly?" Johnny says, Carly and Jason hanging up.

"Sachi got thrown off one of the horses…" Carly says, tears falling heavily.

Johnny and Carly bolted out the door, got in the navy Obey Tailgater and headed to Mount Zonah, reminding themselves that Sam and Franklin were watching Michael and Jocelyn and Michelle was out with her friends.

"I should've kept her home, she's too small to be riding horses!" Carly says, Johnny trying to calm her down.

"You know what she's like, Carly, she adores those horses. And she's our kid, I expect she would've snuck out if you did keep her in, it wouldn't be the first time." Johnny says as they reach Mount Zonah Medical Center.

"I… hate… needles." Sachiko says, Jason lightly stroking her hair as the doctor stitched her up, Carly and Johnny running in.

"Are you alright, baby?" Carly says, Sachiko grabbing her hand.

"Apart from… needles… yeah." Sachiko says.

"I'd like to keep her in overnight if that's okay, monitor her condition. From what Jason tells me, it was a pretty nasty fall." The doctor says.

"Okay.." Carly says, tears still falling and Sachiko reaching up, brushing them away.

"Don't cry, mommy. I'm okay." Sachiko says.

"Doesn't stop me from worrying about you, baby girl." Carly says, lightly kissing Sachiko's forehead.

"Trust me, mom. I'll be okay, I am okay. This won't be anything more than these stitches and a few weeks rest." Sachiko says.

Carly nodded, Johnny lightly hugging Sachiko before rubbing Carly's back.

"It's natural for parents to worry." Sachiko says as Michelle, Jocelyn and Michael run in. "Hey, gang… it's not as bad as it looks." She says.

"You scared us half to death, little one." Michelle says, tears falling down her face.

"Hey, don't worry about me, worry more about Dante using protection… don't ask me where I learnt that." Sachiko says, smirking a little.

"Yeah, I don't want to have to rip his head off Michelle." Jason says as Michelle brushes her tears away.

"And I don't want to have to put scissor- no, no, no, not Shinozaki… that's not me." Sachiko says. She'd been terrified at first after learning who she used to be but once she calmed down, she'd blocked Sachiko Shinozaki off as a totally different person and not herself.

"Well, Uncle T tried to do-" Michelle says.

"Hey, watch it!" Johnny says, lightly tickling Michelle.

"Dad! I'm too old for this!" Michelle says in between laughter.

"I still tickle your mother, you're never too old!" Johnny says.

"We're a crazy bunch… but I wouldn't want it any other way." Sachiko says, Carly nodding in agreement.

"We all wouldn't… even when you're yelling 'POTATO!' out the window of the car at people as we drive past." Michelle says, Sachiko laughing a little but stopping when it hurt her, Johnny being reminded of Gionna having to go without morphine.

Except it was slightly different for Sachiko. One of the side effects from her ghost form meant that she wasn't allergic to morphine, she was immune to it. No matter how much you gave her, it wouldn't have any effect.

"Wouldn't change it for the world. I love you all too much." Carly says, kissing Sachiko on her forehead.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold it there for a minute… Sachi, you haven't copied Auntie Sam, have you?" Johnny says, Carly looking and seeing a fresh tattoo on Sachiko's upper arm, of the words 'Infinite Potential' spray painted on a brick wall, the shadow of a girl holding up a spray can just below the writing.

"It's temporary. Mom got hers when she was 14." Sachiko says, pointing to the cluster of stars on Carly's right hand.

"Have to admit though… that is a nice tattoo." Johnny says.

"Well… some day, it'll be permanent." Sachiko says.

"Well, your grandma wasn't happy when she saw mine." Carly says.

 **6/11/11, De Santa residence…**

"Okay, that wasn't necessary!" Carly says after Amanda ripped the bandage off Carly's hand, seeing the freshly inked tattoo.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Amanda shouts.

"The tattoo shop in Vinewood." Carly says, pulling her tank top up and revealing a bandage on her back.

"I don't care what protests you throw up, I am paying for those things to be removed!" Amanda shouts.

"Oh, like you tried to when Tracey was 14?" Carly says, Michael hearing that as he walked in.

"What now, I- oh, hang on a second, Carly." Michael says, pulling the last bandage off and seeing a black and red rose. "Nice. Not too big, not too small." He says as Carly pulls her tank top back down.

"How the fuck can you approve of this, Michael?! She's 14!" Amanda shouts.

"She's a girl with choice and free will, Amanda! And if she wants tattoos, that's her own choice but don't yell at her, it's not her fault this family is fucked up!" Michael says, half shouting.

'You're right dad, this family is fucked up!' Carly thought, walking upstairs and past Jimmy, who sees the tattoo on Carly's hand.

"Didn't think you'd go through with it, sis." Jimmy says.

"Yeah, well… I did. And dysfunctional Madam Godzilla down there hates it, but I couldn't care if I wanted to." Carly says before going into her room, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"I WANT HER OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Carly heard Amanda shouting, Tracey climbing out from under the bed.

"Ohh, she's pissed at me." Tracey says, still wearing last night's dress.

"Actually, it might be both of us." Carly says, showing Tracey one of the tattoos.

"Damn, you actually did it." Tracey says, smirking in approval.

"WHAT'S KICKING CARLY OUT GONNA SOLVE, AMANDA?!" Michael shouts, Tracey jumping a bit.

"You really pushed mom over the edge this time, Carly." Tracey says.

"Wouldn't be the first time she's threatened to do that." Carly says.

"Yeah. Jimmy's a bit scared of her." Tracey says.

"Not too scared, he took her credit card earlier." Carly says, Tracey a bit shocked.

 **Present time, the next morning…**

"Mommy?" Sachiko says, shaking Carly lightly and waking her up.

"What is it, baby?" Carly asks.

"You were talking in your sleep. Who's Ivory? Why did he hurt you?" Sachiko says.

"It's all in the past. He can't hurt anyone anymore." Carly says, lightly stroking Sachiko's hair. Sachiko reached over, nudging Johnny awake.

"Mommy was having a bad dream, Daddy." Sachiko says.

"And what was that about?" Johnny asks.

"Someone who hurt her, called Ivory." Sachiko says, Johnny looking up at Carly.

"Michelle?" Carly says, Michelle waking up. "Can you keep an eye on Sachi, Jocelyn and Michael for a minute?" She says, Michelle nodding before Carly and Johnny stand up and walk into the hallway. "I don't want to freak them out but it was about Ivory setting the hospital on fire, I don't think we're safe here." She says, Johnny pulling her into his arms.

The fire alarm went off, Carly and Johnny running into Sachiko's hospital room.

"That's loud!" Sachiko shouts over the alarm, instantly feeling pain go through her again from the two stitched wounds.

"It's alright, baby. Hang on." Johnny says, disconnecting the I.V and blood pressure machine, pulling Sachiko out of the bed as Michelle picks up Jocelyn and Carly grabs Michael.

As everyone entered the hallway, part of the roof caved in, separating Carly and Michael from Johnny, Jocelyn, Sachiko and Michelle.

"Johnny! Okay… get to the other entrance, we'll meet in the street!" Carly shouts before they go in seperate ways.

"Daddy… I think I'll be okay to stand now." Sachiko says.

"You've got over 20 stitches, I'm not letting you go!" Johnny says.

As Carly and Michael ran down the other hallway, Alessio ambushed them, Carly shielding Michael.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're dead." Carly says.

"No, I was just trapped there. Not anymore. And right now, I expect dear family are heading for the other exit… they're in for a nasty shock when they turn that corner and find 6 assault rifles pointed at them." Alessio says.

"Anyone goes near them, they'll be in for a nasty shock, Smith!" Trevor shouts, pointing an MG assault shotgun at Alessio. "Carly, you and little Michael get out of here! Now!" He says, shouting the last part before Carly and Michael ran off.

"Lower it, you fuck!" Sam shouts, her, Ari, Jack, Franklin, Lamar and Jason pointing assault rifles at the six gunmen.

"You'll find we're not exactly important… what we wanted is already done." One of the gunmen says, looking at Johnny.

"They… got…" Johnny says, Jason shooting a gunman in the knee.

"Dad, go find her!" Jason shouts, Johnny standing up and running to the roof, despite being shot several times in the shoulder.

"Oh, I remember you." Christopher says, using Sachiko as a human shield.

"LET. HER. GO!" Johnny shouts.

"No, I don't think so. I tell you what though… she's about her age and even smaller, hey?" Christopher says, looking briefly at Sachiko's neck before pulling her with him up the stairs, the roof collapsing and blocking Johnny from them.

What no one expected Sachiko to do was use her tiny size to her advantage, managing to twist out of Christopher's grip and kick him between the legs, knocking him back.

"Get to the other roof, I'll try to get there!" Sachiko shouts over the sound of the fire.

"Sachi!" Johnny shouts.

"You little-" Christopher says, Sachiko grabbing his knife he dropped and stabbing him with it, the knife going through his heart.

"You were… always sick." Sachiko says, Christopher falling dead as Sachiko looks down, realizing some of her stitches ripped open.

"Just… other roof, Dad, I'll get there!" Sachiko shouts before running further up the staircase, not stopping until she reached the roof. Up here, the fire below combined with the hot summer's sun had made the roof almost unbearably hot, Sachiko's bare feet almost burning.

The only way across was a Redwood advertizing banner suspended between the hospital and the bank across the street, Sachiko walking to the edge and looking down. If she stayed here, she'd burn to death. If she fell, she'd die. If she couldn't hold her weight, she'd die…

But knowing it was her only chance, Sachiko got down, gripping the metal guide rope holding the banner up and slowly moving along it, trying not to look down.

"Sachi?!" Johnny says as he reached the roof of the bank, seeing Sachi as she slowly crawled across.

It was when Sachiko reached the banner that she realised it covered the guide rope, meaning she couldn't grip it as good. As she glanced down, Sachiko saw everyone she knew watching in horror and fear, Michelle and Carly holding each other.

Sachiko slowly started crawling forward again, the banner making it hard to keep a grip. Then it happened…

"SACHI!" Johnny yells as Sachiko slips sideways, managing to grip the bottom of the banner just in time but knew her stitches had broken even more and doubted many were left.

"Daddy…" Sachiko says, managing to climb across as Johnny reached out, grabbing her and pulling her up, both hugging tightly. "I love you." She says, tears running down both their faces.

"Never… scare us… like that… again." Johnny says but looks at Sachiko, seeing her eyes closed, working out that she was exhausted after all that happened and had quickly passed out.

"Cowboy! Up here!" Trevor shouts through the medivac helicopter he borrowed and landed on the roof, Johnny climbing in.

"She's losing a lot of blood!" Johnny says, grabbing the sheet off the gurney and pressing it to Sachiko's wound forcefully, jolting her back to consciousness.

"That… hurts…" Sachiko says, trying not to scream.

"Have to keep you awake." Johnny says as Trevor flies them to Pillbox Hill Medical Center.

"I don't ever… want to do that… again…" Sachiko says, tears starting to run again.

"We won't have to worry about them again, little lady!" Trevor shouts, landing on the roof of Pillbox Hill Medical Center.

A few hours later, Sachiko woke up in another hospital room, Carly lightly stroking her hair.

"Mommy… am I… okay?" Sachiko manages to say, still slightly out of it.

"You lost a lot of blood… but you're okay… just don't scare us like that again, baby." Carly says, kissing Sachiko on her forehead.

"I… killed that man… who hurt Daddy's friend." Sachiko says.

"That man won't ever come back. As for the others… good old Uncle T is dealing with them." Johnny says, Sachiko nodding.

"I hope they die… I hate them." Sachiko says, Carly remembering that that was pretty much how she began, Johnny too.

"We won't have to worry anymore… when Uncle T kills someone, they stay gone and the hate disappears. You can't hate the dead." Carly says, Sachiko nodding in agreement.


	10. We're A Family

"Your choice, kids! Quick and painless or I torture you and bury both of you alive!" Trevor shouts, Ivory and Alessio tied to chairs.

"Fuck you, Trevor! She deserves to die for what she did to us!" Ivory yells.

"No… she did us all a favor. Oh and your old man? He got stabbed in his heart! He ain't coming back, Smithy!" Trevor says.

"Just you wait until she kills them, T! Sachiko Shinozaki has no mercy, and certainly isn't gonna hesitate!" Alessio shouts.

"Oh, that girl? Long gone. Sachi Klebitz is the one you tried to kill!" Trevor says, shouting at the end before slamming a crowbar between Ivory's legs and making him scream in pain.

"Ball breaker!" Trevor shouts.

"Might I have a turn?" Trevor hears, turning to see Jack stood by the table of tools.

"Of course! Pick up that monkey wrench, get to work on your brother, Jack!" Trevor says before walking to Alessio and hitting him with the crowbar, slamming it into his head.

"HOW DOES THAT FEEL, ASSHOLE?!" He shouts.

"Jack… please don't-" Ivory says, Jack slamming the wrench into Ivory's right leg, breaking it and making him scream.

"Now… many years ago, Ortega tried to torture my daughter… there was something he tried to do…" Trevor says before going to the table, picking up Sachiko's old pair of scissors which were very large, and going to Alessio, putting the scissors around his fingers.

"You sick fu-" Alessio shouted, Trevor slicing the tips of Alessio's fingers off and making him scream.

"Now what was that you said about a scar, Ivory?" Jack says, pulling a knife and pressing it to the left side of Ivory's neck.

"Jack… it was bad enough when dad did that to her." Ivory says, trying to reason with Jack.

"Oh, and it wasn't bad when Christopher threatened and nearly did it to Sachi?! That kid may have just had her childhood ruined, Ivory! She was forced to kill him in cold blood, she killed someone as a child for god's sake!" Jack says.

"She killed thousands of people when she was a child-" Ivory says, Jack dragging the knife down Ivory's neck and making him scream. "Fuck you, Jack!" He shouts.

"Oh really? What about when you stabbed Gionna?! Leaving her to bleed to death after the bastard scarred her for life!" Jack shouts.

"Sachiko made me do those things, Jack! She controlled us, Dad didn't want to hurt Gionna, neither did I!" Ivory shouts.

"Oh, really?! What about the warehouse, huh?! Carly almost died trying to save me! If I remember… she almost snapped your neck in the Las Venturas desert!" Jack shouts.

"Now that… I can say was of my own free will, little brother but Carly proved... she's too strong to be broken." Ivory says.

"You really don't get it, do you? Under it all, under everything she was, Sachiko was just a scared little kid who lost her mother, then was strangled to death over her mother's body… anyone would go crazy after that. And you, Ivory, you made her worse!" Jack says.

"Kids? Back to the choices?" Trevor says.

"Fuck your choices! Carly, Gionna, Sam, Sachiko, they all had it coming to them!" Ivory shouts, Jack stabbing him in the right side of his abdomen and making him scream.

"What was it you said about setting their chairs on fire if they pass out, Trevor?" Jack says, seeing an unconscious Alessio.

"Save that for the end, kid. They ain't dead yet." Trevor says, grabbing a syringe full of adrenaline and stabbing it into Alessio's chest, injecting him with it and waking him up.

"Someone… make my heart… slow down." Alessio says in between painful breathing. He felt like his heart was going to explode.

"Ah, a racing heart makes it better! When your heart races, all your senses are boosted… including pain sensitivity." Trevor says, grabbing the AP Pistol and silencer, attaching the silencer. "Now… nerve damage is not something to fuck around with boys. You remember Carly couldn't move her arm around properly after being shot, right?!" He says.

"Sachiko made me do that!" Ivory shouts.

"And looks like-" Trevor says, turning and shooting Ivory in his right shoulder, Ivory screaming out in pain.

"-you're feeling what Carly felt!" He shouts.

"There's a tiny gap left…" They hear, Trevor and Jack turning to see a partially transparent Sachiko, like she was before, with the damaged red dress, grey eyes and raven hair. "Call me a shard… a fragment left over, not a complete person… where the real Sachiko's anger and violent side went." She says, her grip tightening on the scissors when she looks at Ivory and Alessio, smirking a little.

"I told-" Ivory says.

"Were you not paying attention?! Sachi Klebitz is still alive and personally… I'm glad. Now Trevor, what part of him haven't you damaged yet?!" Sachiko says.

"Well… I can tell you his leg is broken, bullet in shoulder and nuts cracked." Trevor says.

"Good… now… go. Go see Sachi… leave them with me. All I am is Sachi's old anger, her previous self that didn't go through the transformation… so I am fully, 100% Sachiko Shinozaki, and very very pissed off." Sachiko says.

Trevor and Jack leave, Ivory and Alessio screaming at them.

"Shut your asses, boys! They're gone, you're stuck with me! I will hurt you, damage you, and eventually but very slowly, I'll kill you." Sachiko says, smirking the evil one that had always terrified Ivory. The smirk that said 'If you ever want to change from 'I'll kill you' to 'Kill me, please' just let me know, I'll be happy to… oblige.'

"I knew that this part of you would come back." Ivory says.

"Oh, I've always been here, just staying back, watching from the shadows… but after seeing what you did to Sachi, well… one loves a bloodbath." Sachiko says, moving her hand holding the scissors into a 'ready to stab' position, stood almost right in front of Ivory, a few feet between them. "Oh and… this is for reviving your old man!" She shouts, stabbing Ivory's broken leg before turning to Alessio.

"And this-" Sachiko says, stabbing Alessio's side. "-is for threatening Carly, Johnny and their kids!" She shouts, stabbing him again and making him scream.

"Now… you both know that the original Sachiko, I.E, me, is from Japan… can you read Japanese, Ivory? Or would you like me to translate?!" Sachiko says before opening the scissors all the way, using one end to cut Japanese writing into his leg, Ivory screaming as she did. Sachiko finally finished, blood coming from the cuts but the writing still visible.

 _'死ぬください'_

"END ME, ALREADY!" Ivory shouts as loudly as possible.

"Well, that does say 'please die'... but I prefer people to die slowly. And your yelling doesn't help. So… open wide!" Sachiko says before reaching the scissors inside Ivory's mouth, the blades on his tongue. "Just press with your teeth, be a good boy." She says, pressing slightly and drawing a little blood from Ivory's tongue.

Ivory screamed out again, Sachiko smirking.

"Now… Alessio, what should I do to you? Your heart's still racing." Sachiko says.

"No, just stop!" Alessio says as Sachiko walks to him, thinking for a moment before smirking, raising the blood covered scissors so the point was pointing towards his face.

"If you pass out, I'm cutting your whole tongue out!" Sachiko says before stabbing forward, Alessio screaming as loud as his lungs would allow as the scissors went right into his eye, blood rapidly falling from the socket.

"There, that wasn't so bad… Let's see here…" Sachiko says, Alessio screaming again as Sachiko pulled the eye out, the nerve at the back still connected. "I wonder if… it'll go back in… you know, that eye socket would make a great soup bowl, don't you think? Hey Ivory, want to try some eye soup? Alessio special!" She says.

"You crazy little-" Ivory shouts, Sachiko pulling the eye off before throwing the scissors, the blades burying right into Ivory's right side, next to the knife and making him scream loudly.

"So… halfway break, I'd say. Just a few minutes, I like a quick rest… so, how are you feeling so far, huh? Enjoying the Sachiko experience?" Sachiko says, leaning back against the table.

"Is… he dead?" Alessio manages to say, Ivory not moving and his eyes closed.

"You know what, he's given up… hey, here's an idea… the brain actually stays active for a few minutes after death, how about saying goodbye?" Sachiko says before picking up a hammer, Alessio closing his eyes and trying to block out the sounds as Sachiko repeatedly hit Ivory's head until his skull busted open, Alessio not even wanting to imagine what the next sounds were… He knew exactly what it was when Sachiko dropped something on his lap, Alessio feeling the blood running down his leg.

"Go on, he's still a little active." Sachiko says, Alessio reluctantly opening his eyes and looking down, seeing exactly what he thought. A human brain in his lap. He looked over, seeing almost the whole top half of Ivory's head open, nothing inside… because Ivory's brain was in Alessio's lap.

Alessio screamed like a traumatized child, reminding Sachiko of herself finding Yoshie… Sachiko then snapped.

"Okay, alright, I give you a chance to say goodbye, and you just scream! It seems my kindness is taken the wrong way, so what's the point in having it, huh?! Alessio-" Sachiko says, raising her foot and kicking the brain away. "-how about Trevor's question, huh? Long and painful, quick and painless. Take a pick, this is your end." She says.

Alessio continues screaming, Sachiko ramming the scissors into his head and severing his brain stem.

All Sachiko heard next was silence, finally feeling relief.

"Now that… was a different kind of loud." Sachiko says before deciding what to do next instead of destroying the bodies… "Okay… I think I might try making something." She says…

About an hour later, Sachiko looked at what she'd done. It was almost an effigie, severed body parts as decoration, the frame build with bones still with blood on them, the top having both Ivory and Alessio's brains there, almost like a head and on the ground in front of it, the words 'These men were sick. They got what they deserved.' were written in blood.

"I think I like art." Sachiko says before disappearing, returning to the school. "Sorry about that… just… doing things." She says as she walks inside, Yoshie and Yuki there.

"You know… I'm done killing people… now I just want to stay with you two." Sachiko says.

"Maybe some day, we'll fix this place up, clean it." Yuki says, motioning around to the cracked windows, broken floorboards and decades of dust.

"Yeah… that sounds good." Sachiko says, seeing an old TV. "That thing still work?" She asks.

"I expect Blockhead can fix it if it doesn't." Yuki says, Yoshie going to the TV and pushing the power button, the TV flickering into life.

"See? There she is… soundly sleeping." Sachiko says, the three watching Sachi.

"Not peaceful though… that fire damaged her more than they realise." Yuki says.

"How bad?" Sachiko says.

"She'll live but… she'll have nightmares of that fire for a long time." Yoshie says.

"No one deserves that… Ivory and Alessio got what they deserved and Christopher… he was gonna try doing to her what I made him do to Gionna, wasn't he?" Sachiko says, Yoshie nodding. "I really regret everything… I'm glad she doesn't remember, I'm what she forgot… and that's how it should be." She says.

Yoshie and Yuki nod in agreement, Sachiko shutting the TV off.

Meanwhile, Pillbox Hill Medical Centre, Sachi's room...

"That was too much… why set a hospital on fire?" Michelle says, Trevor resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I expect it was for the one person in there who to their knowledge, ruined their lives by apparently making them do those things… you remember what Sachi used to be, they were dead set on killing her… or torturing her." Trevor says.

"This is insane. There's a point where someone needs to say enough is enough." Michelle says, reminding Trevor of Carly.

"Yeah… but look at her now, she'll be alright… she'll need our support, what she just went through, at 12, is the type of thing that gave your mother nightmares at your age." Trevor says.

"We're never leaving her side." Michelle says, Trevor nodding before both walked into Sachi's hospital room, seeing Carly holding Sachi in her arms.

"Mommy… why won't it stop… hurting?" Sachiko says, everyone once again cursing her immunity to morphine.

Carly began singing to her, Sachi feeling herself calming down.

"She used to do that to you before you were born." Trevor says quietly, Michelle looking at him.

"Because nothing calms a child down like a mother's voice… or an uncle's voice." Michelle says, Trevor thinking back.

 **16 years ago, Klebitz house…**

"I could've sworn I heard you singing, Carly." Trevor says.

"I haven't done that in a while-" Carly says, placing her hand on her stomach. "T, give me your hand." She says, grabbing Trevor's hand and placing it on her stomach, Michelle kicking in response. "She likes your voice." She says, Trevor smiling.

"She does… hey, little one." Trevor says, Michelle kicking crazily. Trevor then felt someone jump on his leg and looked down, backing a few inches from Carly. "Hey, kiddo. You excited about being a big brother?" He says, picking Jason up in his arms.

"I can't wait!" Jason says excitedly, Trevor laughing softly.

 **Present time…**

"You know, you scare me sometimes."

Franklin says, hugging Carly tightly.

"Frank… now I see where Lamar gets that from." Carly says, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey, I know… him and me idiots, you know that." Franklin says.

"Yeah but I wouldn't want it any other way… except when you, me, Lamar and Stretch were escaping the recycling plant and I almost slipped through one of the gaps." Carly says.

"If I hadn't caught you, you would've broken your neck." Franklin says, Carly nodding in agreement. "But… from what I hear, your daughter had her own run." He says.

"Yeah. Poor Sachi wore herself out." Carly says, seeing the look on Franklin's face. "No, don't bring up when we met Dom." She says.

"Wearing yourself out wasn't so rare in that time… I'm glad Sam didn't meet him, after hearing what happened to her when she had to parachute out of a crashing chopper." Franklin says.

"Yeah… she still sometimes has trouble walking. Talk about nerve damage." Carly says.

"Yeah. At least you landed in the Zancudo river, I fell on Mount Gordo." Franklin says.

"Yeah and almost drowned a second time. Elwood O'Neil wasn't too happy to see me either." Carly says, her and Franklin letting go and Franklin going to see Sachi, Johnny sneaking up and tickling Carly. "Okay, play fair John boy." She says, trying not to laugh.

"Never too old to be tickled." Johnny says, lightly kissing Carly's neck as Sam sees them.

"Even 22 years later, you two haven't changed too much." Sam says, trying not to laugh.

"You haven't changed at all." Carly says.

"Well… it's not like I was, you know… killed 22 years ago and revived still in my teenage form." Sam says

"Maybe those displaced souls-" Carly says.

"Found peace… I saw something out in Paleto Bay. Kind of scary, actually, seeing bones and brains crafted together." Sam says.

"Holy… who the hell-" Carly says.

"The leftover hate and anger from Sachi took a physical form… more like a shard than an actual spirit." Sam says.

"She did that to Ivory and Alessio? Brutal but well deserved." Johnny says, Sam nodding in agreement.

"After what they did, yeah." Sam says, Lamar sneaking up and tickling her. "L, not really one to be tickled, you crazy fool." She says, trying not to laugh.

"No one hates tickles!" Lamar says.

"No… you're right, it's just… you know, past memories, people touching me unexpectedly." Sam says as Franklin walks out of the room and to the elevator, getting in it.

Lamar nods, lightly hugging Sam instead.

"Now this, I don't mind." Sam says, wrapping her arms around Lamar. Both look up, seeing that Carly and Johnny were back in Sachi's hospital room, Carly lightly stroking Sachi's hair.

"I may be crazy sometimes… but that kid shouldn't have been made to do that. Kill someone, nearly fall to her death, climb across from a burning hospital… for people like you and me, that's regular but her…" Sam says.

"Yeah… I still can't believe all of that happened." Lamar says.

After a few minutes, Lamar and Sam find the nearest window and see several Weazel news vans outside.

"And after a hard day, when all Sachi wants to do is rest, people have to swarm her for an interview, don't they?" Sam says.

"I got an idea to scare those news vultures." Lamar says, Sam looking at him.

"Okay, for once an LD idea doesn't sound so bad." Sam says.

"Frank, you and crazy dude in the parking lot?" Lamar says through the earpiece.

"Not too far from the vultures… Trev's got flash grenades." Franklin says.

"Waiting on your signal, L!" Trevor shouts excitedly.

"Fire away!" Lamar says, Trevor firing a stun grenade at the reporters and making them scream when it goes off, leaving them blinded and unable to hear.

"Hey, can I join in on the fun?!" Jack shouts over the noise.

"Grab one of those!" Trevor shouts, pointing to the firecrackers.

"Mommy, Daddy, what's all that noise?" Sachi asks, looking at the window.

"That would be our uncles, being as silly as they always are- don't look out there, that'll blind you." Michelle says, stopping Sachi when she tries to sit up and look out at the parking lot.

"Yeah, they accidentally blinded me once." Carly says.

"They can be very silly." Sachi says, Michelle once again stopping her from sitting up.

"Yeah, they can be." Johnny says as Jason and Britt walk in.

"What are they doing this time?" Jason asks.

"Scaring off the vultures." Jocelyn says, Michael nodding in agreement.

"Why do they want to film me? I don't like cameras." Sachi says.

"Me either baby." Carly says as the noise and fireworks stop completely, Trevor shouting "AND DON'T COME BACK, YOU FUCKING VULTURES!" as loud as he can.

"Uncle T says bad words!" Sachi says, Jason and Britt nodding in agreement.

"He's always done that." Johnny says.

"Actually, that's where I learned it from as a little kid." Carly says.

"I try not to say bad words… they don't sound good." Sachi says, her slight smile saying 'doesn't mean I haven't said things though'.

 _'Same here, kiddo.'_ Carly thought, remembering the times she shouted "Fuck off, you cold as hell harpy!" at Amanda.

"Uncle T said he imagined me as less of the violent type, more of the adventure, car chase, anger the LSPD type, like Auntie Sam." Sachi says, remembering that 'anger the LSPD' weren't the exact words Trevor used.

"Well… angering the LSPD is what led to me and your dad meeting." Carly says.

"Maybe I'll meet someone… Uncle T called you a 'foul mouthed firecracker'." Sachi says.

"And back then, I was." Carly says, remembering when she met Johnny.

 **9/24/11, 1:20am, LSPD Lockup…**

"Get your fucking hands off me, you nameless badge wearing prick!" Carly shouted as Benson threw her in a cell and slammed it shut.

"Name is sheriff Benson T Law, little lady. And may I advise you that you're in here with a criminal, so just go play with your crayons until someone gets you out." Benson says before leaving.

"Gonna snap his fucking neck!" Carly mutters, Johnny looking up at her curiously.

"And how did you end up here?" Johnny asks, Carly turning around.

"Got in a bar fight… trashed the place and put a guy in the hospital." Carly says, Johnny trying not to laugh.

"A little thing like you injured someone so badly that he ended up in the hospital?!" Johnny says.

"You're surprised?" Carly says.

"Yeah, a bit. I knew someone similar who used to get into bar fights… she cracked a beer bottle over someone's head once, almost blinded him." Johnny says as Carly sat next to him.

Benson watched them curiously from his desk, Junior handing him the incident report and Benson reading it.

"Wait, how does a 5ft tall, 110 pound girl put someone twice her size through a table?! How'd she even get into a bar, she's 14!" Benson says in disbelief.

"I wish I knew. Who hauled Klebitz in again, Daddy?" Junior says.

"I think that was Ronson… but John boy and Miss De Santa seem to be getting along actually." Benson says.


	11. That Can Never Be Pulled Apart

**Present time, a week later…**

"Kids are finally asleep." Carly says, sitting next to Johnny like they normally do when the kids are calmed down.

"Right now, I'm glad for all of us to have some peace of mind." Johnny says, putting his arm around Carly and kissing her, unaware that Michael was watching from the stairs.

Michael ran upstairs, waking Michelle up and telling her what he saw.

"Mom, Dad! Behave like soon to be grandparents, not lovestruck kids!" Michelle shouted down the stairs, Carly and Johnny trying not to laugh.

"Okay, she reminds me of you when you were 15." Johnny says, Carly lightly shoving him.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad!" Carly says.

"Oh, how about when you threw bricks at Ortega's home?" Johnny says.

"What was left of it after what I now know was Sam crashing a train into it as a kid." Carly says.

"Yeah. What about-" Johnny says.

"Hey, that rifle went off by accident. Not my fault Terry didn't dodge the bullet but it only grazed his arm." Carly says, Johnny looking right at her.

"Yeah. Gionna shot Billy once, mistook him for an intruder." Johnny says, Carly trying not to laugh.

"How do you think it would've turned out if I met Billy? Would he and I have tried to kill each other?" Carly says.

"With how he was towards the end, yeah, you wouldn't have gotten along. I remember once he tried to make me choose between Gionna and the Lost MC." Johnny says.

"And you chose her." Carly says, Johnny nodding.

"Then the whole club fell apart, became two halves and Billy's half ended up mostly being destroyed… I guess a few went to Trap Street. But Billy was killed, the clubhouse burnt down… then a little while later, we went our separate ways and I moved here to the south, you know the story from there." Johnny says.

"Yeah… I remember how mad Trevor got but he couldn't stop us." Carly says, Johnny wrapping his arms around her.

"I often remember what Sam said when we were in our younger days… 'with you two, it's like a building. You can damage it, rain a storm, turn it mad… but no matter what you do, in some form or another, the building always stays against everything.'." Johnny says, Carly smiling as she remembered some of the things Sam used to say.

Michelle snuck downstairs for a late night snack, seeing Carly and Johnny kissing.

"Jason wasn't kidding about you two." Michelle says, walking back upstairs.

"There are times I worry she's too much like you." Johnny says.

"Yeah… it's just… the hospital the other week, what Sachi had to do… it was almost exactly like me… I worry about what she'll become, she's obviously taking the same path as me." Carly says.

"Yeah except you didn't climb from building to building on a banner." Johnny says.

"And I was older than 12… in a way, she had it worse." Carly says.

"Yeah… it's getting late and… we don't want to fall asleep on the couch again." Johnny says, yawning a bit.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Carly says, both standing up and walking upstairs into their room, climbing into their bed.

Just as they dozed off however, a stone hit their window, Sam shouting at them through a megaphone.

"You two better just be sleeping!" Sam shouts.

"I don't know about them, but I bloody was!" Sachi shouts, Carly and Johnny trying not to laugh.

"Whoops! Sorry, kiddo!" Sam says.

"Either come inside, or bugger off because I'm tired!" Sachi shouts, Johnny and Carly struggling to hold in their laughter now.

Sam got back on her old quad and drove off, Sachi settling back into sleep.

"That's better… peace at last." Sachi says, Carly no longer able to hold in her laughter, setting Johnny off too. "Well… was nice while it lasted." Sachi says before carefully getting out of bed and walking to her door, closing it before getting back into bed and switching off the bedside lamp.

Sachi listened and heard the laughter stop before falling back asleep.

"We're a crazy family but… we wouldn't be normal if we weren't." Carly says quietly, drifting off into sleep with her head on Johnny's shoulder. "I love you, Johnny." She says, Johnny lightly stroking her hair.

"I love you too, Carly." Johnny says, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
